The Lonely Rabbit
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Chapter 7 Last Chapter! Kini sepasang sahabat itu telah pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh manusia yang masih menjalani kehidupan. Persahabatan mereka abadi. a fic for Hari Persahabatan FFn! RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

Kelinci kecil di tengah hujan  
Ia menangis meratapi dirinya yang kesepian  
Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli

Kelinci kecil di tengah hujan  
Makhluk lemah yang selalu sendiri di setiap harinya  
Berharap ada seekor kelinci lain yang akan menemaninya

Kelinci kecil di tengah hujan  
Kini ada seekor kelinci orange menghampirinya  
Apakah kelinci orange itu akan selalu bersamanya?

.

.

The Lonely Rabbit

.

A fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

Rukia menghela napasnya. Ia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil mencoret-coret kertas bagian belakang buku tulisnya. Terkadang tangan mungilnya menggambar bentuk kelinci favoritnya, namun terkadang juga ia mencoret dengan meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

Rukia menatap kearah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang asyik berbincang satu sama lain. Ada rasa iri yang bersarang dalam hatinya. Perasaan iri karena dia tidak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam dunia teman-temannya yang lain yang membentuk kelompok tersendiri sesuai dengan hobby mereka masing-masing.

Hobby. Perempuan bermata violet indah itu merenung, tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa di bilang hobby baginya. Menggambar Chappy? Ia tersenyum. Masih segar di memorinya saat teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakannya karena menyukai Chappy. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan Chappy? Pikirnya.

Rukia merapatkan kursinya saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang guru dengan rambut putih dan bisa di bilang mempunyai postur tubuh lebih kecil dibanding Rukia memasuki kelas. Rukia menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas ketika hampir seluruh siswi dikelasnya berteriak histeris menyerukan nama guru mungil itu.

Ia melirik kearah sekumpulan perempuan centil yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan yang menjadi penyebab dari semua keributan yang hampir membuat telinganya dalam ancaman ketulian. Sekumpulan perempuan yang selalu saja berisik dan kemana pun selalu bersama.

Rukia tersenyum kecut. Melihat kumpulan perempuan itu ia jadi merasa hanya seonggok makhluk menyedihkan yang tidak mempunyai teman untuk berbagi apapun yang ia rasakan.

Teman berbagi? Jangankan teman yang bisa diajak berbagi, teman sebangku saja dia tidak punya. Ia hanya sendiri, duduk di pojok kelas, terlupakan atau bahkan tidak teranggap.

Mata violetnya menatap dingin kursi kosong disebelahnya. Kursi kosong yang tidak pernah ditempati selama dua tahun. Kursi kosong yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesepian yang ia rasakan selama dua tahun ini.

Memang, dia tidak pernah memikirkan masalah teman sebangku karena dia sudah terbiasa selama dua tahun untuk sendiri, atau bahkan dia malah senang karena tidak ada teman sebangku yang akan melihat sketsa-sketsa Chappynya.

Kebiasaan untuk sendiri itu membentuknya menjadi seorang individu manusia yang menutup diri dari luar dan secara tidak langsung ia membangun tameng pertahanan antara jaraknya dengan teman-temannya. Walau ia sadar ujung dari segala tameng pertahanan itu adalah sebuah kesepian, namun ia tetap mempertahankan tameng itu agar tetap berdiri kokoh.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Apa Kuchiki Rukia hadir?" panggil Hitsugaya-sensei yang sedang mengabsen kehadiran para siswa.

"Saya ha.."

"Ah.. Sepertinya Kuchiki tidak masuk hari ini. Selanjutnya Ishida Uryuu."

Rukia hanya bisa menunduk. Hal seperti itu memang sudah biasa terjadi padanya yang tidak teranggap itu dan dia hanya bisa diam pasrah membiarkan hal itu terus berlanjut.

* * *

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan mengembangkan senyum khas remaja yang riang. Tetapi berbeda dengan Rukia, ia baru membereskan semua buku-bukunya setelah seluruh teman sekelasnya pergi.

Rukia terdiam sejenak di kelasnya yang sekarang telah kosong, matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang berbentuk persegi dengan sebuah papan tulis bagian depan itu.

"Kosong atau pun tidak tetap saja sama," ucap bibir mungilnya pelan. Baginya meskipun kelas itu ramai dengan tawa dan canda siswa lain tetap saja dia merasa sendiri. Sendiri dan hanya bisa menatap kesenangan siswa lain di depan matanya yang kesepian.

Langkah kakinya menyusuri pepohonan rindang di halaman sekolahnya. Ia melewati beberapa siswa yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan cuek.

"Orihime-chan, apa kau dengar katanya aka nada murid pindahan baru dari Amerika loh.."

"Eh benarkah? Jadi nggak sabar deh ingin lihat bagaimana orangnya.."

Murid baru dari Amerika. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Otaknya berfikir kenapa bisa ada orang Amerika yang pindah ke kota kecil macam Karakura ini. Tetapi ia langsung menepiskan pikiran itu karena menurutnya itu bukan urusannya.

Setelah 15 menit ia berjalan melewati beberapa jalan pintas akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang bisa di bilang cukup pantas untuk seseorang seperti Rukia. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri karena kakaknya Kuchiki Hisana telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu dan kakak iparnya Kuchiki Byakuya telah pindah ke kota Seiretei karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Ia membiarkan tasnya tergelak di lantai bersama dengan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Tangannya menggapai handphone yang terletak dalam sebuah kotak perhiasan berbentuk Chappy di samping ranjangnya.

Klik…

Layar handphone itu menyala. Rukia menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Rukia bodoh, mana ada orang yang akan mengirim sms untukmu.." ucapnya pelan sambil meletakkan lengannya menutupi kedua mata violetnya.

Menyalakan handphone adalah hal yang percuma baginya karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan mengirim sms padanya kecuali kakak iparnya, itupun hanya untuk menanyakan apa uang bulan ini sudah ia terima.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin semilir menerbangkan poninya dan juga gorden jendelanya yang sengaja ia buka. Sejuk, dan Rukia pun tertidur.

* * *

Rukia berlari menerobos beberapa pejalan kaki ketika ia menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi bel masuk di sekolahnya akan berbunyi. Ia tidak ingin terlambat apapun yang terjadi, karena jika ia terlambat maka dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian, dan dia benci itu.

Teng..Teng..

Beruntung, tiga detik sebelum bel berbunyi Rukia berhasil melompati pagar sekolahnya dengan tinggi sekitar 1,5 meter.

Rukia menghela napas. Ia bersyukur bisa datang tepat sebelum bel berbunyi, ia lalu melangkah menuju ke kelasnya sambil memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupu merahnya yang sedikit miring karena berlari.

Rukia meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas mejanya, ia menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kayu yang mendempet pada dinding dekat jendela tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya yang ribut. Matanya memandang keluar jendela ketika Ukitake-sensei memasuki kelas yang sudah semakin gaduh itu.

"Anak-anak tolong diam sebentar. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo silahkan masuk.." kata Ukitake-sensei mempersilahkan murid baru yang masih misterius itu.

Semua siswa perempuan kecuali Hinamori, Nemu, dan tentu saja Rukia langsung berdecak kagum pada sosok yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pindahan dari Amerika dan belum begitu kenal dengan Karakura jadi mohon bantuan kalian semua ya.." kata pria berambut orange itu sambil tersenyum hingga membuat para siswi hampir pingsan dengan senyuman tampannya.

Rukia hanya melirik Ichigo sebentar lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan siswa baru yang seperti jeruk berjalan itu itu.

Siswa baru dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok seperti jeruk itu sempat melihat Rukia yang melirik ke arahnya namun ketika ia ingin memberi senyum pada Rukia, perempuan mungil itu telah berpaling dan menatap kosong keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Kurosaki kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kuchiki di pojok sana," jelas Ukitake-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah meja Rukia.

"Terimakasih Ukitake-sensei." Ichigo langsung bergerak menuju ke meja Rukia yang berada di pojok belakang.

Ichigo meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk dan melirik kearah Rukia yang sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

"Emm.. Maaf, mulai hari ini aku jadi teman sebangkumu. Mohon bantuannya ya.." Rukia hanya mengangguk malas tanpa memandang kearah Ichigo hingga membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan jika tidak menatap lawan bicaramu. Oh ya siapa namamu? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia akhirnya berpaling menghadap Ichigo. Ia sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Ichigo lumayan tinggi hingga membuat badannya hanya sepadan bahu Ichigo saat duduk dan juga wajah Ichigo yang… tampan. Walau Rukia agak berat untuk mengakuinya.

"Rukia.. Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum ketika akhirnya Rukia berbicara padanya. Ia langsung menjabat tangan mungil Rukia dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mari berteman Rukia.."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Yeaah… Satu lagi fic gaje dari gue tentang IchiRuki

Mayen : *ngelirik genre* Tumben friendship, biasanya romance..

BinBin : Lahh.. kan special buat hari persahabatn anak FFn! Iyei.. seneng deh ada hari persahabatan kaya gini.

Mayen : Oh iya ya… ga oneshot neh?

BinBin : Gag, mungkin ini multichap mpe chapter 3 aja kok. Doain moga lancar aja deh!! Jangan lupa review yaa!!!!

**Pengumuman : Gue bakal HIATUS sampai tanggal 20 Desember (mungkin)**

**Pencet Ijo-ijo di bawah tanpa keraguan onegai!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lonely Rabbit

Chapter 2

.

.

A Fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

.

Ichigo menatap ke sekeliling tempat dimana ia berada. Pria berambut orange itu menambah kerutan di alisnya lalu menghela napas. Ia tersesat.

Ichigo berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri koridor-koridor di sekolah barunya itu. Tempat yang begitu asing baginya yang baru beberapa hari lalu pindah ke Karakura dan sekolah itu.

Derap langkah kakinya terdengar jelas menggema di seluruh ruangan koridor yang sudah sunyi di tinggal siswa lain. Ichigo menggerutu saat sadar bahwa ia sudah melewati ruangan koridor itu beberapa kali. Memalukan, dia benar-benar tersesat sekarang tanpa tahu dimana pintu keluar yang dimiliki oleh Karakura High School, sekolah terbesar di Karakura.

Ichigo melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 17.30, dan itu berarti ia sudah berkeliling sekolah ini selama satu jam karena jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir tepat pukul 16.30.

Merasa frustasi Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan berencana melompat dari jendela kelasnya yang jaraknya dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

Ichigo menggeser pintu kelasnya, menimbulkan decitan yang cukup keras hingga membuat dirinya sendiri mengernyit.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu duduk di meja bagian pojok kelasnya atau lebih tepatnya di sebelah kursinya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet indah itu tidak sedikit pun menggubris kedatangan Ichigo dengan suara decitan pintu yang tergeser. Ia terus menatap kosong keluar. Tatapan kosong yang memancarkan kesepian mendalam.

"Rukia.." sapa Ichigo pelan.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, perempuan bertubuh mungil itupun berpaling menengok ke asal suara. Siluet yang di timbulkan dari sinar orange matahari senja membuat wajah Rukia yang menggambarkan perasaan kesepian, kecewa, marah, benci dan muak terlihat jelas. Namun di sisi lain, siluet orange itu juga membuat wajahnya semakin manis di mata Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia dingin.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rukia yang masih duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Rukia. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napas, sedikit mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela, menatap pohon sakura di halaman sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Pohon sakura yang indah," komentar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura tersebut. Pohon sakura indah yang kelopak sakuranya berguguran karena hembusan angin sore itu.

Tangan mungil Rukia menggapai tas hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja bercat putih itu. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Ichigo, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat di depan pintu kelas. "Kalau kau tidak cepat pulang kau akan terkunci disini. Kau tersesat kan jeruk."

Ichigo sedikit kaget dan malu karena Rukia mengetahui bahwa ia sebenarnya tersesat. Dengan sedikit berlari Ichigo menyusul langkah Rukia. "Terima kasih, midget," kata Ichigo jahil sambil berlari melewati Rukia.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang! Hei jangan lari kau!!" ucap Rukia kesal.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa midget!!" seru Ichigo yang sudah berada di ujung koridor.

"Jeruk bodoh!! Jalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah bukan kearah sana!!" seru Rukia lalu berlari mengejar Ichigo yang terus berlari sambil mengejeknya dengan sebutan midget.

* * *

Rukia melepas dasi kupu-kupunya saat dering dari handphonenya berbunyi. Mata violetnya melirik ke arah kotak perhiasan berbentuk Chappy tempat dia meletakkan handphonenya yang nyaris berdebu karena sangat jarang ia gunakan.

Hatinya sedikit bergetar antara perasaan takut dan penasaran. Takut. Karena ia sering berharap hal mustahil seperti mendapat pesan dari teman-temannya, namun pada akhirnya ia akan kecewa setelah membuka pesan tersebut karena ternyata hanyalah pesan promosi dari provider kartu yang ia gunakan. Penasaran. Karena dia selalu ingin tahu apa isi pesan yang dikirim untuknya dan siapa individu yang mengirimkannya.

Individu. Ya, Rukia biasanya menyebut orang yang mengirim pesan padanya dengan individu, karena tidak mungkin ada teman yang mengirim pesan untuk orang terlupakan macam dirinya.

Rukia memberanikan diri membuka kotak perhiasan Chappy itu. Memberanikan diri? Mengapa ia harus membutuhkan sebuah keberanian hanya untuk membuka sebuah pesan? Jawabannya hanya satu, karena ia takut kecewa. Rukia sudah beberapa kali atau bahkan ratusan kali kecewa hanya karena sebuah pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

Tangan putih mulusnya akhirnya menyentuh BlackBerry Javelin dalam kotak perhiasan itu.

KLIK...

BlackBerry berwarna violet tua itu menyala redup karena baterainya hanya tersisa satu baris berwarna merah. Ia tidak men-charge handphonenya malam tadi karena ia tertidur pulas setelah pulang sekolah. Rukia melirik nama yang muncul di layar handphonenya. Byakuya-nii.

Rukia membaca isi pesan dari Byakuya dengan seksama. Ia menghela napas lelahnya perlahan.

"Ternyata minggu ini Byakuya-nii juga tidak bisa pulang ya.." katanya pasrah.

Memang, karena kesibukannya Byakuya tidak bisa mengunjungi Rukia secara teratur tetapi dalam seminggu pasti ada sekali ia mengunjungi Rukia. Namun belakangan ini Byakuya terlihat sangat sibuk hingga sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak mengunjungi Rukia.

Rukia tahu kalau semua pekerjaan yang di lakukan Byakuya itu adalah untuk membiayai dirinya, ia juga tahu kalau Byakuya sangat menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri walau di balik sikap dingin Byakuya. Tetapi Rukia hanya tidak suka jika Byakuya terlalu memforsir diri seperti sekarang, ia ingin agar Byakuya sekali-kali bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menemaninya dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Rukia memandang bulan sabit dari jendela kamarnya. Bulan sabit redup yang berusaha keras untuk menerangi bumi. Angin semilir bertiup menerbangkan rambut hitamnya dengan lembut.

Sejenak memori pikirannya mengingat tentang murid baru sekaligus teman sebangkunya yang mencolok itu.

"Siapa ya tadi namanya.. Seenaknya saja dia bilang aku midget!" Rukia mengetuk ngetuk dahinya, seakan dengan mengetuk dahi seperti itu bisa membuatnya mengingat nama murid baru berambut orange yang tadi pulang bersamanya.

"Ahh.. Ichigo!! Hmm.. nama yang aneh, sama seperti orangnya. Hihihi.." akhirnya Rukia berhasil mengingat Ichigo. Ia sedikit terkikik.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, baru kali ini dia menertawakan seseorang. Sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak ingin peduli ataupun mengingat apapun tentang teman sekelasnya. Tetapi Ichigo berbeda, hanya dia yang mau berbicara dengan Rukia.

"Paling juga dia sama saja dengan yang lainnya." Rukia tersenyum kecut. Setiap orang yang ingin ia dekati pasti selalu saja menjauh. Ia sering bingung dengan apa yang salah pada dirinya. Terkadang dia memandang diri sendiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, tapi sejeli apapun dia memandang ia tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari tubuhnya.

Rukia memeluk boneka Chappynya dengan erat, seakan hanya boneka itu yang hidup menemaninya di dunia ini. "Hisana-nee.. Bisa kakak jelaskan padaku kenapa aku merasa begitu kesepian??" tanya Rukia pada foto seorang perempuan dengan paras yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Hening. Hanya suara angin malam dan orkestra rutin jangkrik yang terdengar di telinga Rukia. Perempuan bermata violet itu menunduk, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka Chappy pemberian Kakaknya saat berumur 10 tahun.

"Tidak ada jawaban ya.." ucap Rukia pelan bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mulai mengalir deras.

* * *

"Tadaima.." ucap Ichigo saat memasuki rumahnya.

Tepat beberapa detik setelah ia mengucapkan salam seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian bercorak polkadot hitam-putih mendekatinya yang sedang melepas sepatu. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas dan bersiap untuk menghujani Ichigo dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Aku terlambat karena tadi sempat tersesat. Jangan banyak komentar ayah," kata Ichigo sebelum lelaki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya itu mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Ichigo meletakkan sepatu Nikenya ke dalam rak sepatu berpintu dua dengan lukisan burung angsa menghias kedua badan pintunya. Vas bunga berisi bunga mawar merah segar rangkaian dari adik perempuannya yang bernama Yuzu yang terletak di atas rak sepatu itu sempat bergetar saat Ichigo menutup kembali pintu rak sepatu itu.

"Ichigo.. Ayo makan malam, kami sudah daritadi menunggumu," kata Isshin, ayah Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap meja makan yang telah di tempati Karin dan Yuzu, lalu matanya beralih ke kare yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Aroma kare itu sangat menggoda selera, tetapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak berminat untuk makan. Selera makannya telah hilang bersamaan dengan sisa detik waktu hidupnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak lapar," kata Ichigo lalu berjalan ke arah tangga,satu-satunya jalan meuju ke kamarnya.

Isshin menatap punggung anaknya dengan lekat. Ia menghela napas. "Ichigo, kau tahu, kami sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

Ichigo sejenak berhenti melangkah. Ia terdiam. "Terima kasih. Tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kematian sepertiku." Kata Ichigo dingin.

"Tapi hal itu belum pasti kan. Siapa tahu nanti ada.."

Ichigo memotong perkataan ayahnya. "Ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuatku sembuh.." Ichigo tersenyum kecut. "Berhentilah menghiburku dengan cara seperti itu ayah, aku bosan.." katanya lagi lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya bisa terdiam.

Ichigo melempar tas abu-abunya ke atas kasurnya. Lalu ia menyusul tasnya dengan duduk di sisi kasur. Ia memegangi lambungnya yang terasa nyeri, mungkin karena tadi dia berlari-larian dengan Rukia, teman barunya.

Pria bermata cokelat musim gugur itu memaki tubuhnya yang sangat lemah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke kepalanya.

Tetapi walau badannya merasakan sakit, hatinya senang. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia senang, yang jelas baginya bisa membuat teman-temannya tersenyum adalah suatu kebahagiaan tesendiri. Ia ingin berguna di sisa hidupnya ini.

Khusus untuk Rukia, dia tidak hanya ingin Rukia tersenyum tapi lebih dari itu. Dia ingin membuat Rukia yang walaupun baru dikenalnya bisa berbicara lebih banyak padanya, karena ia merasa di antara siswa di kelas barunya hanya Rukia yang selalu terlihat bosan dan juga kesepian.

Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengambil sebuah botol obat yang ada di nampan di atas meja samping kasurnya. Setelah berhasil menggapai botol itu ia langsung mengeluarkan dua butir kapsul berwarna merah dan menelannya.

Ichigo memandang obat-obatan yang berada di atas meja di samping kasurnya, obat-obatan yang katanya bisa membuat hidupnya bertahan lebih lama dan sekarang rasa nyerinya telah berkurang. Ichigo menggenggam erat botol obat yang ia pegang lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai keramik kamarnya membuat kapsul-kapsul yang berada dalam botol itu berhamburan di lantai.

"Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang Ichigo. Tidak, sampai semua orang yang ada di dekatmu bahagia."

* * *

Tok...Tok..Tok...

Rukia terbangun. Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya lalu melirik ke jam weker. Pukul 06.00. Masih terlalu pagi. Manusia macam apa yang bertamu pada jam sepagi ini, pikir Rukia.

Rukia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, energi kehidupannya belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Dengan mata yang masih merah Rukia berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Rukia sempat merapikan piyamanya sebelum membuka pintu kayu berukiran bunga teratai itu.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!!"

Rukia sedikit meloncat kaget karena sapaan yang lantang itu. Ia menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mata violetnya tiba-tiba membelalak.

"Kau!! Sedang apa kau di sini jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum semanis mungkin. Jika yang berada di posisi Rukia saat ini adalah perempuan lain, sudah di pastikan perempuan itu akan pingsan karena terpesona oleh senyuman Ichigo.

"Aku menjemputmu midget, kita berangkat sekolah bareng ya," jawab Ichigo santai.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sedikit keberatan, namun juga senang. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke rumahnya. Ichigo duduk di sofa berwarna violet muda yang sangat empuk dan nyaman.

"Kau suka warna ungu ya? Hampir semua benda di rumah ini berwarna ungu."

"Ya begitulah.. Warna ungu itu menurutku anggun," kata Rukia.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan warna-warna macam itu, bahkan ia tidak mempunyai warna favorite. Menurutnya semua warna itu sama.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku mandi dulu dan.. jangan mengintip!" ancam Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa mendengar ancaman Rukia. "Tidak ada orang yang mau mengintip perempuan berdada sepertimu, tenang saja. Aku bukan pria yang mesum," kata Ichigo meyakinkan.

Rukia mendengus kesal dan langsung menghilang ke arah dapur dengan handuk di tangannya. Ichigo tersenyum lalu berdiri dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Kakinya melangkah ke depan lemari kecil yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa foto.

Ichigo memandang foto itu. Foto Rukia yang berseragam sailor SMP dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia dan seorang pria tampan yang terlihat tenang. Rukia tersenyum ceria dalam foto itu, senyum ceria yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari Rukia sekarang.

Ichigo memicingkan matanya melihat tanggal yang tertera di bawah ujung lembar foto itu. Sedikit kabur, namun masih bisa terbaca olehnya. 14 Januari 2005. Dari tanggal itu Ichigo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Rukia saat itu masih kelas satu SMP. Dan tentu saja foto itu di ambil setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dari mana dia tau? Karena ia juga mempunyai foto saat baru masuk kelas satu SMP dengan keluarganya dan foto itu di ambil setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Itu fotoku dengan kakakku dan suaminya," kata Rukia mengagetkan Ichigo.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, kau mau aku jantungan ya!" balas Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memasang kaos kaki putihnya. Ichigo memandang ke sekeliling rumah. Jika orang yang di foto itu adalah kakak Rukia maka seharusnya ia ada di rumah ini sekarang, pikir Ichigo.

"Kakakku sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu dan suaminya, Byakuya-nii, sibuk bekerja di Seiretei," jelas Rukia seakan mengerti dengan pikiran Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. 'Pantas dia terlihat sangat kesepian,' batin Ichigo.

Rukia selesai memasang kaos kaki pada kakinya yang langsing. Ia menatap kedua kaos kaki itu sejenak, memastikan tinggi kaos kaki itu sejajar antara kaki kanan dan kiri. Rukia lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas hitamnya, mengisinya dengan sejumlah buku tulis.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip yang beredar sekarang tentang aku?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Apa?"

"Gosip yang bilang bahwa aku adalah istri simpanan seorang pengusaha tampan."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Balesan Review :

Sunako-chan : Keren? Makasih yaa... Hiatus tapi kayanya untuk fic ini ga bisa hiatus deh...

Ruki_ya : Iya tuh.. Hitsu kejam!!!

Hiru Shirosaki : Gw juga sadar kok. Ini malah jadi ke arah romance.. Argghhh!!! Susahnya bikin friendship!!

-attakuchiki- : Iya ingat kok. Makasih reviewnya ya...

shiNomori naOmi : jiahh... Ini bukan fic romance bu!! Yang kena sial.. siapa ye.. Ichi, Ruki, atau dua-duanya aja?? *malah nanya balik*

ichakuchikichi : Hahaa.. makasih uda di bilang keren..

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Iyaa.. Terlalu keren yak buat ichi? Biarin lah.. hoho

Kazuka-ichirunatsu23 : Hehe.. rada beda ya.. yang laen juga bilang gitu loh.. mungkin karena fic ini lebih serius gtu kali ya.. *bingung sendiri* Yosh!! Saia tunggu fic buat Hari persahabatan dari senpai!!

Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki : Hahaa... makasih bu! Iya kasian. Makanya temenin sono..

Meong : Iya kasihan.. Hmm.. Udah ada temennya tuh sekarang si ichi jeruk.

. : *aneh banget Cuma titik doank* Makasih ya reviewnya, hari persahabatannya tuh tanggal 31 Desember.

Tako-agni : Wohoho.. Makasih!! Iya pas nulis fic ini gw lagi dengerin lagu Ketsui no Asani Aqua Timez jadi ya gini dah..

Red-deimon-beta : Jiahh... Kalo Inoue mah masa bodo kalau di kucilin. Iya, ya?? Ga sadar kalo itu bukan bahasa baku. Maaf deh.. nanti saia perbaiki. Hoho

Aoi no Tsuki : Eh? Kurang panjang.. Hm.. emang sengaja ga panjang kok *di lempar* hehhee..

Ruki4062jo : Makasih! Udah saia repiu tuh fic lo.

A/N : Makasih banget atas reviewnya. Dan.. kayanya ni fic ga bisa kalo Cuma 3 chapter jadi mungkin lebih.. liat aja deh ntar... oia doakan saia, hari senin saia ulum!!

**Mohon Reviewnya ya...!!! buat penyemangat ulum gw!! haha**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lonely Rabbit

Chapter 3

.

.

A Fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip yang beredar sekarang tentang aku?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Apa?"

"Gosip yang bilang bahwa aku adalah istri simpanan seorang pengusaha tampan."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia mencoba meresapi kata-kata yang di ucapkan Rukia padanya barusan. Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang sebenarnya tersenyum.

"Hahahahhahaaa...." akhirnya Ichigo sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Rukia yang berjalan di samping Ichigo menatap pria berambut orange itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Rukia.

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang akan percaya dengan gosip murahan seperti itu." Ichigo menutupi mulutnya lagi, berusaha menahan agar ia tidak tertawa lagi.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak bodoh untuk percaya gosip murahan seperti itu cebol!" jawab Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti berjalan. Ia menunduk memandang aspal jalan berwarna abu-abu yang di padu dengan sedikit bebatuan kerikil kecil yang tertanam bersama. Ia memejamkan mata violetnya sesaat. "Tapi semua anak di kelas percaya akan gosip itu."

"Padahal yang mereka maksud dengan pengusaha tampan itu kan Byakuya-nii," kata Rukia.

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Hatinya terasa miris melihat Rukia sekarang. Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa anak lain di kelasnya bisa sebodoh itu percaya dengan gosip itu. Padahal pengusaha yang menjadi bahan gosip itu adalah kakak ipar Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Rukia yang masih tediam memaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memberanikan diri mengarahkan tangan kekarnya ke kepala Rukia lalu mengusap rambut hitam lembut perempuan itu.

Rukia sedikit kaget. Ia lalu mendongak memandang Ichigo yang tersenyum padanya. "Berarti semua anak di kelas kita bodoh. Tenang saja, aku percaya kalau gosip itu bohong," kata Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo, senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. "Terima kasih. Tapi.. kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari kelembutan rambut Rukia lalu beralih memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Karena.. kita teman kan Rukia."

* * *

Inoue menarik kursinya yang merapat ke meja lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk ke kursi itu. Di hadapannya sekarang sudah ada Rangiku, Halibel, Soi Fon dan seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil bernama Yachiru. Mereka menatap Inoue dengan pandangan yang tidak sabar seakan Inoue membawa sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan mereka sekarang.

Inoue menggapai tas gandeng berwarna biru muda dengan aksen bunga lili di samping kanan kiri tas itu. Tangannya masuk ke dalam tas tersebut dan mencoba meraba-raba sebuah benda yang ia cari.

Tangannya berhenti meraba saat ia merasakan sebuah benda dengan tekstur kertas tebal. Sedikit tersenyum ia langsung menarik benda itu keluar dan membiarkan benda itu di tatap oleh mata teman-teman genk yang ia pimpin. Hanya sebuah genk perempuan centil, namun mereka begitu terkenal di sekolah karena paras mereka yang terkenal cantik kecuali Yachiru tentunya, karena Yachiru postur tubuhnya kecil dan sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Nah, ini dia fotonya. Rukia dengan pengusaha itu," kata Inoue membuka pembicaraan.

Rangiku, Halibel, Soi Fon dan Yachiru memandangi foto itu dengan seksama. Mereka saling lirik satu sama lain lalu mengangguk bersamaan seakan menyepakati sesuatu.

"Nee~ Inoue-chan darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Yachiru.

"Aku memfoto sendiri dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana mesranya mereka," jawab Inoue.

"Aku tidak menyangka Rukia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu," kata Rangiku sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dan.. Pengusaha dalam foto ini ternyata benar-benar tampan," tambah Halibel.

* * *

Sreeekk...

Ichigo menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan penuh semangat. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan membuat Rukia berpikir bahwa Ichigo adalah orang yang periang.

"Ohayoo minna!!" sapa Ichigo.

"Ahh.. Ohayoo Kurosaki!!" sapa hampir semua siswa perempuan di kelas 2-1 itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik Ichigo sudah terkurung dalam gerombolan siswi yang menawarinya bekal dan buku tugas. Ichigo memang sudah jadi orang yang populer sejak pertama masuk sekolah karena wajahnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang ramah, lalu tak ketinggalan juga kepintarannya dalam semua bidang pelajaran kecuali olahraga tentunya.

Rukia yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi fans dadakannya menuju ke kursinya.

Ketika Rukia melewati kursi yang di duduki oleh Inoue dan genknya ia mendengar bisik-bisikan yang jelas di tujukan padanya. Sebenarnya Rukia merasa risih dengan keadaan itu namun ia membiarkannya saja karena ia pikir setelah lama kelamaan pasti mereka akan bosan sendiri.

Inoue secara tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghadang Rukia. Mata abu-abu Inoue memandang Rukia dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala dengan tatapan mengejek dan merendahkan. "Bagaimana rasanya jadi istri simpanan? Menyenangkan?" tanya Inoue dengan suara lantang.

Sekarang seluruh siswa memandang ke arah Rukia dan Inoue. Rukia hanya diam. Ia mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengambil jalan lain untuk melewati Inoue. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan sekarang, yaitu duduk dengan tenang di kursinya atau kalau perlu ia ingin pindah planet lain dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggunya.

Suara bisik-bisik dari siswa lain mulai terdengar sedangkan Ichigo diam sementara, ia ingin melihat apakah Rukia akan melakukan pembelaan atau tidak. Walau jawaban sudah pasti bahwa Rukia akan diam saja.

Inoue yang kesal karena tidak di hiraukan Rukia langsung mengambil foto yang ia perlihatkan pada Rangiku, Halibel, Soi Fon dan Yachiru tadi. Jari lentik berhiaskan cincin perak berkristal satu miliknya menyodorkan foto itu ke hadapan Rukia yang telah duduk di kursinya.

"Aku punya fotomu bersama pengusaha itu dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kalian memasuki rumah," ucap Inoue dengan nada puas.

Semua siswa langsung menggerumbungi meja Rukia, mereka ingin melihat foto itu dan memastikan gosip yang sebenarnya sangat murahan itu. Ichigo juga ikut melihat foto itu. Foto Rukia yang membawakan jas milik Byakuya sambil tersenyum, memang jika dari mata orang awam mereka tampak seperti suami-istri tapi Ichigo tahu kebenarannya karena ia sudah mendengar yang sebenarnya dari Rukia.

Rukia melirik foto itu dengan ekor matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melihat foto dari seorang penguntit macam Inoue. Setelah melirik foto itu Rukia hanya mengambil secarik kertas dari halaman tengah buku tulisnya lalu memulai kegiatannya. Menggambar Chappy tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Inoue yang tajam padanya. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, salut pada ketenangan perempuan bermata violet itu.

"Gosip murahan. Sepertinya siswa di kelas ini sudah tidak punya otak lagi karena mempercayai perempuan orange angkuh itu." Ichigo menengok ke arah pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria itu memiliki rambut yang tak kalah mencolok dengan Ichigo, rambut berwarna merah menyala yang diikat seperti layaknya seorang samurai dan juga dengan tatto yang hampir memenuhi tubunya, mungkin, karena Ichigo hanya melihat tatto di bagian tangan hingga alisnya saja.

"Kau juga tidak percaya kan?" tanya pria itu. "Hal itu terlihat dari matamu."

Ichigo mengangguk, ia senang ternyata bukan Cuma ia saja yang tidak percaya pada gosip itu. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada pria berambut merah itu. Pria itu sempat terlihat heran dengan maksud Ichigo tetapi akhirnya dia juga menyambut tangan Ichigo.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku.. Abarai Renji. Sebenarnya aku ini tetangga Rukia makanya aku tahu kalau pria yang di gosipkan dengan Rukia itu adalah kakak iparnya. Aku juga tahu kau tadi pagi-pagi sekali datang kerumahnya untuk menjemputnya," kata pria bernama Renji itu.

"Haha.. Kau melihatnya ya. Baiklah, salam kenal Renji."

Ichigo tersenyum pada Renji lalu memberikan isyarat untuk mengajaknya mendekat ke meja Rukia yang masih di hakimi oleh Inoue.

"Hei! Kau itu bisu ya?!" Inoue mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Rukia yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, meembuatnya serasa seperti orang bodoh yang daritadi terus mengoceh tanpa ada perlawanan.

Rukia masih tak bergeming. Ia tetap asyik dengan lukisan Chappy yang sekarang hanya tinggal menambahkan sebuah kantung kecil di pakaian Chappy itu.

Inoue menatap Rukia dengan kesal. Baru kali ini di dalam hidupnya ada perempuan yang berani tidak menghiraukannya saat berbicara apalagi di depan orang banyak seperti ini. Inoue mulai mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke pipi Rukia yang putih mulus.

"Dasar perempuan menyebalkan!" serunya sambil akan melayangkan sebuah tamparan pedas pada Rukia.

Namun sebelum tamparan itu mendarat ke pipi Rukia sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangan Inoue. Inoue menengok ke arah sampingnya, pada Ichigo yang menahan tangannya.

"Kurosaki-kun.." kata Inoue pelan.

Ichigo memandang perempuan berambut orange muda itu dengan tatapan jijik. Ichigo mengambil selembar foto yang tergeletak di meja di depan Rukia.

"Ikut aku." Ichigo menarik Inoue keluar dari gerombolan siswa yang mengelilingi meja Rukia.

Ichigo menarik Inoue menyelusuri gedung-gedung sekolah. Inoue mencoba melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Ichigo tetapi selalu gagal karena genggaman Ichigo begitu kuat. Pertanyaan Inoue tentang ia mau di bawa kemana juga tidak di gubris oleh Ichigo.

Mereka berhenti tepat di belakang gudang tua sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada Inoue lalu mendorong tubuh perempuan itu hingga sedikit membentur dinding dan Inoue merintih kesakitan.

Mata cokelat Ichigo menatap Inoue dengan tajam. Inoue menggigil. Ia ketakutan dan juga tidak menyangkan orang yang ramah seperti Ichigo bisa melakukan tindakan sekasar ini padanya yang notabene adalah primadona sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu menyebarkan gosip itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengannya? Dia hanya sampah kelas. Orang yang tidak berguna!" seru Inoue.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal mendengar ada orang yang menjelek-jelekan Rukia. Ingin rasanya dia memukul perempuan di depannya saat ini, tetapi ia sadar ia tidak boleh melukai seorang perempuan bagaimana pun sikap perempuan itu, karena itulah yang di ajarkan almarhum ibunya padanya.

"Aku tidak menyebar gosip. Hal itu memang benar kalau Rukia adalah seorang perempuan mura.."

DUUKK!!

Inoue memejamkan matanya saat Ichigo meninju dinding tepat di samping kepalanya. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil ketika melihat dinding yang retak dan juga tangan Ichigo yang berlumuran darah.

"Jaga mulutmu. Kalau kau berani menjelek-jelekkan Rukia lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk berbuat sesuatu padamu."

Inoue menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan takut. Seakan Ichigo yang sekarang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang iblis yang siap menerkam tubuhnya kapan saja. Inoue beralih menatap tangan kanan Ichigo yang tidak hentinya meneteskan cairan merah segar yang jatuh berbentuk lingkaran saat bersentuhan dengan lantai. Beberapa tetesan jatuh menodai sepatu Nike putih yang Ichigo pakai dengan bercak merah.

Inoue menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. Tangannya yang mendingin karena takut. "Kurosaki-kun... Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Ichigo diam. Ia lalu mengambil selembar foto yang menjadi sebab kehebohan yang terjadi di kelasnya tadi dan sebuah korek api. Tangan kanan Ichigo memengang foto itu tepat di sudutnya, darah dari tangannya ikut membasahi foto Rukia dan Byakuya. Tangan kirinya menyalakan korek api. Lalu dalam hitungan detik foto itu telah terbakar bersama dengan darah Ichigo yang menetes pada foto itu.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun..." hanya memanggil nama Ichigo yang bisa di lakukan Inoue sekarang. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan foto yang di bakar Ichigo. Ia ketakutan, Ichigo bertindak seperti orang yang kerasukan bagi Inoue.

"Pergi. Minta maaf pada Rukia sekarang juga," perintah Ichigo.

"I-iya.." Inoue langsung lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Ichigo yang mulai menginjak-nginjak abu dari foto yang ia bakar tadi.

* * *

Unohana mengambil sekotak peralatan P3K di laci samping kasur ruang UKS. Ia menatap Ichigo yang sedang tertidur sejenak lalu mengeluarkan perban putih dalam kotak P3K berbentuk persegi dengan tanda palang merah di tutup kotaknya.

Perempuan berparas cantik itu membuka gulungan perban tersebut lalu membalut pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah walau sudah ia bersihkan beberapa kali. Setelah selesai membalut ia lalu menggunting perban itu dan menempelkan sebuah plester luka agar perban itu tidak lepas.

Ichigo mulai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang terayam ke depan dan memakai jas putih tanda dia seorang dokter tersenyum padanya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya namun rasa sakit langsung terasa di kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu Kurosaki-san. Kau kehilangan lumayan banyak darah hingga pingsan di belakang gudang sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disana?" kata Unohana.

Ichigo hanya diam. Ia lalu melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. "Sudah berapa lama aku disini sensei?" tanya Ichigo balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Unohana sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau sudah berada di UKS ini sekitar dua jam, lumayan lama kau pingsan," jawab Unohana ramah.

Keheningan menyerbu sesaat. Unohana kembali konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan Ichigo kembali berbaring. Unohana membaca dengan seksama sebuah kertas dokumen yang bertuliskan 'Kurosaki Ichigo' pada mapnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca profile kesehatan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, jangan paksakan dirimu kalau tidak mau penyakitmu bertambah parah."

Ichigo menatap ke arah Unohana. Ada sedikit raut terkejut di wajahnya karena Unohana tahu tentang penyakitnya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku," kata Ichigo dingin.

Unohana tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Sepertinya ada yang datang," kata Unohana saat mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendekati ruang UKS itu.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya saat sesosok dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Sumimasen Unohana-sensei. Apa Kurosaki Ichigo ada di sini?" tanya perempuan bermata violet itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena tadi dia berlari dari kelasnya menuju ke UKS.

Unohana mengangguk masih dengan senyum hangatnya lalu menunjuk ke arah kasur yang di tiduri Ichigo. Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera menghampiri ke tempat Ichigo.

Rukia menarik sebuah kursi lalu meletakkannya di samping kasur Ichigo dan mendudukinya. Ia menatap pria berambut orange itu dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan kanan Ichigo yang di perban. Ia mengelus tangan Ichigo dengan lembut masih sambil menatap wajah tampan pria itu.

"Mengkhawatirkanku midget?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau sadar jeruk?" tanya Rukia seraya melepaskan tangannya yang mengelus tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka kedua matanya lalu tersenyum jahil. "Sejak kau masuk ke ruangan ini," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perubahan rona wajah Rukia.

"Jadi.. Apa Inoue sudah minta maaf padamu?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sekarang semua orang tahu bahwa gosip itu tidak benar," kata Rukia.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Dan.. wajahmu pucat sekali," kata Rukia lagi.

Ichigo melirik tangannya. "Ah.. Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya tergores sesuatu kok. Hehe.."

Rukia merasa ada sedikit kebohongan di mata Ichigo tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena tidak ingin menjadikan suasana menjadi tidak enak. Rukia beranjak dari kursi ketika bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Ia tersenyum manis pada Ichigo lalu menundukkan badannya.

"Midget, untuk apa kau menunduk seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Jangan panggil aku midget!! Tentu saja itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang dalam padamu, memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, di Amerika tidak ada cara berterima kasih yang seperti itu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar bule nyasar. Kau perlu belajar banyak hal tentang Jepang. Kuucapkan sekali lagi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Begitu ya.. kalau kau merasa berterima kasih, bagaimana jika kau membayarnya dengan menemaniku besok ke taman yang ada di brosur di mading?" pinta Ichigo.

Rukia berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oke! Anggap saja itu sebagai balas budiku. Jeruk aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, semoga cepat sembuh!" seru Rukia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Cepat sembuh katanya." Ichigo tersenyum kecut. "Apa aku masih bisa sembuh?"

Ichigo menghela napas lalu menutup matanya lagi. "Sepertinya mustahil."

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : *jedok-jedokin kepala ke tembok* Ya ampun ini lebih mirip romance deh kayanya. Hueee...

Mayen : Yang sabar ye Bin. Lo kan mank ga bakat bikin friendship.

BinBin : Ahh... Pasrah dah saya! Mohon maaf banget ya kalo jadi menjurus ke romance gini! Pikiran gue tentang Ichiruki tuh selalu romance sih!

Mayen : Otak mesum lo tu kan isinya Cuma cerita romance doank. Makanya belajar bikin yang lain, romance mulu!!

BinBin : Iye deh ntar gw belajar lagi!! Eh, minna makasih banget ya atas reviewnya dan mohon maaf kalau sepertinya ini fic ga bisa selesai tanggal 31 Desember nanti. Gue lagi sibuk-sibuknya, apalagi sekarang aja w nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetik padahal lagi ulum.

Mayen : Doakan nie author supaya ga ada yang remed ye. Oke balesan review ada di inbox masing-masing. Cek aje ye.

**Balesan Review buat yang gak login :**

**Sunako-chan : **Ya begitulah. Cuma gosip kok.

**Soraguene Akira :** Yaiyalah bisa, gw aja sering males login tetep bisa repiu.

**Ruki_ya :** Hoho.. sama! Gw juga suka, suka banget malah! Hahaha.. Tenang, yang bikin gosip udah di hajar sama Ichigo kok.

**DiLLa –SaGi-KuN :** Hahaa.. seperti biasa lo selalu heboh ye. Eh? Mayen? Si babu w itu ga bakal muncul di fic ini.

**Tie lagi males login :** Perasaan lo males login mulu dah. Lah! Lo paling nyadar sendiri tebakannya, gimana bisa Aizen coba! Ckckck... baru selesai semesteran? Gw malah baru mulai senin kemaren.

**Meong :** Ichigo kaya orang step ye *di gampar* Hmm.. Iya.. tapi tenang yang ngegosipin udah di hajar kok.

**Hiru Shi-chan :** Ichi begitu-begitu-begitu *di gampar karena gaje*. Hoho. Makasih semangatnya!! Besok terakhir neh ulumnya.

**Neni Louph Hitsu :** Iya gpp kok. Memang jahat tuh yang ngegosipin!!

**Sagara Ryuki-chan :** Makasih. Sakit apa ya.. em... eto.. liat aja nanti. Hehe

**Ifah saiyank gaara :** Huee. Tumben lo mampir ke FFn. Hehe.. lagi hiatus di Fb ntar deh gw update semua. Males ngetag masalahnya. Wakakaka... *di tendang*

**Pencet Ijo-ijo di bawah!! Mohon kritik dan saran ya!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Lonely Rabbit

Chapter 4

.

.

A Fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

.

* * *

Rukia melirik jam tangan berwarna violet yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 15.10. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian tetapi Ichigo belum juga datang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil sesekali memainjan jarinnya.

Rukia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke taman yang di sebutkan Ichigo setelah ia membaca brosur di mading. Rabbit's Castle. Itulah nama taman itu dan Rukia setelah mengetahui bahwa banyak kelinci di taman itu ia langsung bersemangat.

Rukia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ichigo melambai padanya dari jauh. Dengan rambut yang sangat mencolok itu tentu saja Rukia bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah walau dari jauh.

Ichigo sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri Rukia. "Maaf aku terlambat," kata Ichigo.

Rukia memandang Ichigo yang memakai jaket cokelat dengan kaos oblong warna hitam dan jeans biru tua yang sangat cocok untuk pria itu. Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua anak perempuan yang berdiri di samping Ichigo. Satu anak yang sepertinya pemalu dan satu anak bertopi yang terlihat tomboy.

"Oh iya, mereka berdua adikku, Yuzu dan Karin. Setelah aku bilang akan pergi ke Rabbit's Castle mereka memaksa untuk ikut. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku malah senang bisa bertemu dua anak perempuan manis," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Nee-san siapa namamu?" tanya Yuzu.

"Aku Rukia, salam kenal."

"Ku panggil Rukia-nee, boleh?"

"Dengan senang hati!" jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat Rukia dan adiknya cepat akrab. Apalagi melihat senyum Rukia yang tanpa beban sekarang hatinya merasa lega.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang ayo kita ke Rabbit's Castle!!" seru Ichigo.

* * *

Isshin mengambil secangkir dari dua buah cangkir berisi kopi yang terletak di meja kecil berkaki rendah dengan taplak meja kotak-kotak hijau-putih. Ia duduk bersila dan di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memakai topi yang juga berwarna sama dengan taplak meja namun memiliki aksen bergaris-garis.

Lelaki bertopi bernama Urahara itu dengan serius membaca selembar kertas putih berukuran 24x30cm. Terkadang ia membolak-balik kertas itu beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana Urahara, apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Isshin.

Urahara menghela napas lalu menggeleng perlahan. Ia meletakkan kertas itu dan mengambil secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, meniupnya sebentar lalu meneguk kopi itu.

"Sama seperti minggu lalu, bahkan dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin sepertinya ada beberapa saraf yang sedikit terganggu. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri." Urahara mengambil sepuntung rokok dari dalam sakunya lalu menyalakan korek hingga rokok itu mengeluarkan asap.

"Anak itu memang keras kepala. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya." Isshin menggeleng saat Urahara menawarinya rokok. Ia sudah berhenti merokok sejak istrinya meninggal.

Urahara tersenyum. Itulah hal yang selalu membuatnya khawatir, Ichigo selalu keras kepala. Walau dia hanya seorang dokter yang bertugas memeriksa kesehatan Ichigo setiap minggu tetapi ia sangat menyayangi pemuda itu seperti anaknya sendiri. "Apa dia pernah bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia bilang ia punya teman baru yang ingin dia bahagiakan," jawab Isshin. Ia sangat bangga pada putranya itu yang walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu masih punya keinginan untuk membahagiakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Pemuda yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Lalu dimana mereka, Ichigo dan dua anak kembar manismu?" tanya Urahara.

"Mereka pergi ke sebuah taman dengan salah seorang teman Ichigo. Menikmati hidup." Isshim menambahkan sesendok gula pada kopinya yang tinggal setengah, lalu mengaduk dan meminumnya.

"Apa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi?" tanya Isshin.

Urahara mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pasrah. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa."

* * *

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai bosan pada Rukia dan kedua adik perempuannya.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas karena perkataannya tidak di hiraukan dan terus mengikuti Rukia, Yuzu dan Karin yang berlarian mengejar kelinci-kelinci kecil dengan berbagai warna itu dari belakang.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ichigo berbalik dan ia langsung mendapati seorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Yo, Ichigo.." sapa pria itu.

"Ah.. Renji, kebetulan sekali. Kau juga berkunjung kesini?" tanya Ichigo pada pria yang ternyata Renji itu.

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu.." jawab Renji dengan nada malas.

"Dengan anak itu? Adikmu?" Ichigo menunjuk ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Renji.

Renji mengangguk malas. "Adik bodoh yang selalu merepotkan."

"Tapi kau sangat menyayanginya kan." Renji menatap Ichigo sejenak. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pria berambut orange yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Ichigo membalas tatapan Renji dengan senyumnya. Ia seakan menutupi agar Renji tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa bangku taman dan pepohonan yang rindang. Renji masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Ichigo. Gerak gerik manusia sewajarnya namun tampak berbeda bagi Renji.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Renji.

Ichigo menengok ke arah Renji yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya yang juga berwarna orange seperti rambutnya. "Wajahku pucat? Haha.. mungkin kau salah lihat."

Renji tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Ichigo. "Jangan tertawa bodoh, aku tidak rabun. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat, kenapa kau tidak istirahat di rumah tapi malah bermain kesini."

Ichigo mengusap kepalanya sambil memandang ke arah Rukia dan kedua adiknya yang masih asyik bermain. "Kau tahu, terkadang kita tidak mau menghabiskan sisa waktu kita dengan percuma," kata Ichigo.

"Kau aneh. Perkataanmu itu seperti seseorang yang akan mati saja," kata Renji heran.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia mengiyakan perkataan Renji. Ichigo menendang kerikil kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan sepatu cats birunya hingga kerikil tersebut terlempar ke tengah kolam pancuran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Renji berjalan.

Dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki rambut mencolok itu mempercepat langkah mereka ketika Rukia dari jauh melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Tepat beberapa langkah sebelum mereka menghampiri Rukia, langkah Ichigo terhenti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata cokelat musim gugurnya.

Tangan kanannya yang masih di balut perban walau tidak setebal kemarin memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri. Ichigo sedikit memijit-mijit kepalanya berharap rasa nyeri sialan itu segera lenyap. Ia tidak ingin pingsan di saat seperti ini apalagi di depan adiknya, Rukia dan Renji.

Renji yang menyadari Ichigo tidak berjalan di sampingnya lagi lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Hei, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Iya tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita kesana, sepertinya adikmu juga sudah memanggilmu tuh." Renji hanya bisa memandang Ichigo yang berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok dengan tatapan heran. Ia lalu menyusul langkah Ichigo yang sudah terlihat berbincang dengan Rukia.

Renji menghela napas. 'Dia.. Pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan,' gumamnya.

"Nii-san ayo sini!!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bernama Jinta yang sedang menggendong seekor kelinci berbulu cokelat indah.

"Onii-chan dan Rukia-nee juga ayo sini.." panggil Yuzu yang duduk berlutut di hadapan anak laki-laki yang menggendong kelinci cokelat.

Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia segera mendekati mereka. Ichigo masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya untuk menutupi rasa nyeri yang sebenarnya masih menjalari kepalanya.

Rukia menatap heran ke arah Renji. Bukan hanya karena ia belum mengenal lelaki itu tetapi juga karena rambut terikat samurai merah dan tatto yang menghiasi tubuh Renji.

"Ichigo, dia siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk kearah Renji.

"Eh.. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia Renji teman sekelas kita dan juga tetanggamu. Payah sekali kau ini midget, masa tidak kenal sih!" kata Ichigo.

Rukia menendang kaki Ichigo hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Sudah berulang kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku midget, jeruk!!" maki Rukia.

"Aww.. Tendanganmu sakit juga ya cebol.." balas Ichigo tetap dengan ejekan walau bukan midget lagi.

"Arghh!! Kau memang menyebalkan stroberi!!" seru Rukia kesal.

Renji yang mendengarkan perdebatan antara Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa tertawa. Baru kali ini ia melihat Rukia menunjukkan emosinya, tertawa dan berbicara dengan bebas tanpa beban.

Karin menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Ia menyadari perubahan rona wajah kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi sedikit kebiruan. Ia menghela napas, memang tidak seharusnya mereka bermain di taman ini begitu lama. Bahkan tidak seharusnya ia tadi sempat melupakan kalau Ichigo sedang sakit. Ya, dia tadi sempat lupa dengan kondisi kakaknya karena terlalu menikmati bermain bersama Yuzu dan Rukia.

Ia ingin menyuruh kakaknya itu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, tetapi ia urungkan ketika melihat senyuman Ichigo, senyuman yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa hanya hal macam inilah yang bisa membuat kakaknya bahagia di sisa hidup kakaknya. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk. Ichigo pasti akan sembuh. Itulah keyakinannnya dan juga harapannya, bukan hanya dia tetapi seluruh keluarganya.

Karin tersadar dari alam pikirannya ketika merasakan sebuah sikutan lemah dari Yuzu. Ia memandang Yuzu dengan wajah heran lalu menaikkan alisnya.

"Karin-chan... Kurasa wajah Onii-chan memucat."

Karin menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil pada Yuzu. "Ya.. tapi coba kau lihat senyumannya, Ichi-nii sepertinya sangat bahagia sekarang."

Yuzu melirik ke arah Ichigo yang masih saling mengejek dengan Rukia. Ia lalu menatap Karin lagi dan mengangguk. "Iya.. Dia sangat senang, aku bersyukur ada Rukia-nee yang bisa memunculkan senyuman tulus Onii-chan lagi."

"Kalau begitu.." Yuzu membuka resleting tas selempangnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital berwarna silver metalic. "..ayo kita berfoto!" serunya riang.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-nee, Jinta dan kakak berambut merah ayo kita berfoto!!" seru Yuzu.

Yuzu meletakkan kamera digitalnya di atas sebuah batu besar. Ia sudah menyetel kamera itu agar bisa memfoto secara otomatis dalam hitungan 10 detik. Setelah merasa letak kamera digital itu pas, Yuzu lalu berlari ke arah tempat Ichido dan yang lainnya berdiri. Karin dan Jinta yang memegang kelinci berada di depan Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji dengan posisi Rukia di tengah.

"Tiga.. dua.. satu.."

"Chees..!!"

* * *

Akhirnya tidak terasa sudah dua bulan hidupnya mulai terisi dengan kesenangan yang di berikan Ichigo. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa Ichigo telah berhasil meruntuhkan tameng yang menjadi jarak antara dirinya dengan lingkungan luar. Ia juga mendapat teman baru yang tidak kalah menyenangkan, Renji. Bahkan sekarang beberapa siswa di kelasnya mulai menyapanya walau masih agak kaku.

Rukia berdiri di balkon kamarnya ketika awan mendung mulai menaungi Karakura. Ia mendongak mencari-cari bintang yang samasekali tidak muncul malam ini. Ia mendengus, sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil menemukan satu bintang pun padahal ia sangat suka melihat bintang-bintang yang berkilau karena hanya itulah yang bisa lakukan saat malam hari, saat kesepian mulai menyergapnya lagi.

Rukia memutuskan menjepit poninya ke samping setelah beberapa kali angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya hingga sempat menusuk ke mata kanannya. Angin malam ini terasa begitu dingin, bahkan syal tebal milik Byakuya yang ia gunakan hanya sedikit membantu menghangatkannya.

Rukia menatap pekarangan rumahnya. Pekarangan yang begitu besar untuk dirinya yang hanya tinggal sendiri. Tangan mungilnya mengambil BlackBerry Javelin violet yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Jari lentiknya menekan tombol menu lalu memilih music player. Ia menatap jejeran lagu yang tercantum dalam music player di handphonenya itu, ada sekitar 200 lagu yang di koleksi Rukia tapi tentunya hanya ada beberapa yang menjadi favoritenya.

Ia menekan tombol OK saat kursor menunjuk ke lagu Ketsui no Asani dari Aqua Timez, salah satu lagu yang paling sering ia dengarkan. Rukia mulai bernyanyi kecil mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

Kebetulan atau tidak lagu itu sedikit menggambarkan perasaan Rukia. Ia melafalkan dengan lancar lagu itu karena mungkin sudah puluhan kali ia dengar.

_Iiwake wo katadukete  
doudou to mune wo hari  
Jibun toiu ningen wo  
aa utai tsuduke you..._

Lagu itu berakhir tepat saat rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Rukia melempar BlackBerry miliknya ke kasur dan handphone yang pulsanya selalu terisi penuh itu tergeletak begitu saja dalam buaian empuk kasur Rukia.

Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya lagi ketika hujan semakin deras dan jika ia terus berada di balkon sudah pasti ia akan kehujanan. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajar mungil yang menjadi hadiah untuknya saat ia baru masuk SMA. Rukia tersenyum, meja belajar dengan cat berwarna indigo itu membuatnya bernostalgia tentang betapa bahagianya kehidupannya ketika kakaknya, Hisana, masih hidup dan Byakuya tidak sesibuk sekarang.

Rukia mengelus meja belajar itu lalu mengambil sebuah pigura yang terletak di sebelah fotonya dengan Ichigo, Renji dan adik-adik Ichigo saat di Rabbit's Castle. Rukia menatap foto yang terlindung dalam pigura itu, fotonya saat berusia 10 tahun dan Hisana 17 tahun. Saat ia benar-benar masih tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia dan kehidupan, saat kakaknya selalu saja ada untuk membacakan dongeng-dongeng Chappy padanya hingga tertidur.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam dan siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya pada waktu seharusnya orang-orang tertidur seperti ini apalagi dalam keadaan hujan lebat.

Rukia meletakkan kembali pigura itu ke atas meja belajarnya lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Iya tunggu sebentar.." kata Rukia.

Rukia memencet saklar lampu yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk rumahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mematikan semua lampu pada malam hari terkecuali ruangan tertentu seperti dapur dan kamarnya.

Perempuan bemata violet itu mengambil sebuah kunci yang tergantung pada paku di dinding samping pintu itu lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci pintu. Setelah memutar kunci itu sebanyak dua kali akhirnya pintu dengan aksen bunga teratai itu terbuka dan dalam sekejap angin malam yang dingin langsung menerjang masuk bagai menubruk tubuh mungil Rukia hingga dinginnya terasa sampai ke tulang.

Rukia menengok keluar pintu itu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengetuk pintu pada waktu seperti ini. Mata violet indahnya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok pria dengan pakaian basah kuyup yang ada di balik pintu.

"Ichigo!!" seru Rukia.

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Huaa... Gomen, baru bisa update fic ini aja. Fic lain updatenya nyusul ya. Tapi mungkin Januari ntar baru ada. Makasih atas review dan doanya! Gue ga ada remed!! Asyiikk!!!! *meluk Byakkun -?-*

Mayen : Maklum ini anak mau siap-siap ke Jogja jadi ga ada waktu buat ngetik. Quota inetnya juga udah abis gara-gara di pake nonton Prince of Tennis live action ma Jigoku Shoujo live action.

BinBin : !! Yang jadi Ryoma imuuutt banget!!! Oke balesan reviewnya ada di bawah. Silahkan bacaaa.... oiyaa, jangan lupa review lagi yak!!!

**Balasan Review!!**

**Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki : **Yahh.. Ichipret? Bagus juga tu panggilan. Wkwkwk. Iya nih lo dari kemaren suuzon mulu, dosa loh!! Makasih!!

**Wakamurasakijie :** Ceritanya lucu? Eh?? *garuk pala*

**Tako-agni :** Jiaahh.. Renji ngapain? Tanya aja ma tu baboon. *dibankai*

**Rukia Ttha Kuchiki :** Hah? Mirip I'm Here yang di Nakayoshi itu? Masa sih?

**Ichakuchikichi :** Hehehe.. Iya juga ye, sedikit ngga apa-apa kan. Ntar gw usahain buat ga ada lagi. *walaupun susah banget*

**Tie-manganiac-bgt :** Gitu donk, login! Ichi kenapa? Tanya ma Ichinya sendiri. Lo mah ngasal aje, c Ijen kayanya ga dapet peran disini. Hahahaa, bagus cincang Inoue!!

**Violet Murasaki :** Penyakit xxx *ditendang*. Oh iya donk!! Byakkun memang tampan! Sangat tampan!!!!!!

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou :**Iya kan, saia juga amat sangat merasa ini mmenjurus ke romance. Tapi akan saia usahakan untuk ngga lebih.

**Ruki_ya :** Rahasia!! Ga, Tatsuki gag cocok gabung ke genk Inoue di fic ini. Cebol sensei *dibekuin* muncul chapter depan..

**Sagara Ryuki-chan :** Inoue cocok jadi hama ye. Hhahaa.. Ichiruki fans juga ya?

**Meong :** Hahaa.. tuu kan. Makasih doanya!! Gw ga ada remed!! Iyeii!!!! *loncat meluk meong*

**Red-deimon-beta :** Hehee.. ada Typo yaa... Maklum gw ngetiknya malem sebelum tidur, padahal mata tinggal 5 watt tapi dalam kondisi kaya gitu malah dapet ide.

**Hiru shi-chan :** Hahaa... Gw suka adegan itu! Ichi kaya kesetanan. Yee.. so sweet, cape deh!!

**-attakuchiki- :** Friendshipnya belum kerasa? Mungkin chapter depan baru kerasa.

**Namie Amalia :** Emang bener kok. Gw juga ngerasa gitu. Ahahaa... ga bakat bikin friendship neh gw,

**Cursed Crystal :** Hhehe.. maaf ye, gara-gara gw ga suka ma Inoue jadi dia w bikin jahat mulu di fic gw. Makasih!!

**Sunako-chan :** Iya gpp kok. Gimane semesteran lo? Bener lo! Memang sangat susah bikin Ichiruki friendship..

**Rukiahinata :** Hehe.. jangan nangis ye.. uda takdir Ichi kaya gitu.

**AYO PENCET IJO-IJO DI BAWAH INI!! REVIEWNYA YA, ONEGAI!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Lonely Rabbit

Chapter 5

.

.

A Fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo  
: Persahabatan karya Kahlil Gibran *dengan editan*  
: Life is Like a Boat by Rei Fu

.

.

"Ichigo kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini sih?" Rukia melemparkan sebuah handuk bergambar Chappy pada Ichigo yang sekarang duduk di sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia kembali menghampiri Ichigo dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas, satu di serahkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengeringkan rambut orangenya dengan handuk yang di berikan Rukia tadi. Setelah merasa cukup lalu ia melemparkan handuk itu kembali pada Rukia.

"Aku tersesat saat pergi ke supermarket, aku lupa jalan mana yang harus kulewati untuk pulang yang kuingat hanya jalan menuju rumahmu." Ichigo tersenyum lalu menggulung lengan baju piyama putih milik Rukia yang sedikit kekecilan untuknya.

Rukia menghela napas. Ia heran kenapa temannya itu senang sekali jalan-jalan keluar rumah walaupun terkadang tidak tahu jalan pulang seperti sekarang. "Dasar, lain kali kalau ke supermarket ajak aku saja. Kalau kau tersesat ke tempat lain bagaimana, semua pasti khawatir kan."

"Iya,iya.. Boleh kuminum? Sepertinya enak nih." Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk memperbolehkan Ichigo meminum cokelat panas buatannya.

Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo lekat-lekat. Wajah yang sekarang selalu mengisi hari-harinya di saat seperti apapun. Ichigo seperti pelengkap dalam hidupnya, sama seperti 4 musim yang ada di Jepang mereka mengisi keberadaan satu dengan yang lain dan jika satu menghilang maka yang lain akan terganggu keseimbangannya.

Ichigo menghirup aroma cokelat panas itu sebelum membiarkan sensasi manis dan hangatnya menyebar dalam kerongkongannya. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan heran lalu melempari Ichigo dengan sebuah bantal persegi kecil.

"Tidak perlu dicium seperti itu, aku merasa tersinggung nih," gurau Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa lalu segera meminum cokelat panas itu hingga habis. Rukia menunggu ekspresi Ichigo tetapi pria itu malah tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Jeruk, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm... Segala sesuatu yang gratis darimu pasti enak lah midget." Ichigo meletakkan gelas ke atas meja dan ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Rukia.

"Lain kali aku akan menyuruhmu bayar deh," ucap Rukia dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa di tengah hujan lebat yang sedari tadi belum juga berhenti.

"Midget, bagaimana rasanya punya teman?" tanya Ichigo saat Rukia selesai membereskan gelas sisa cokelat panas tadi.

"Lumayan daripada sendirian."

"Sebenarnya banyak orang yang berteman denganmu, Cuma kau nya saja yang tidak sadar. Makanya kau itu seharusnya sekali-sekali mencoba mengobrol dengan mereka."

Rukia terdiam. Memang sekarang sudah ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mau menyapanya tetapi ia masih merasa enggan untuk mengobrol dengan mereka karena Rukia tahu kalau obrolannya dengan teman sekelasnya akan tidak cocok. "Aku takut kalau obrolanku nanti tidak cocok dengan mereka."

Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia, ia bisa melihat masih ada rasa takut pada mata sahabatnya itu. Ichigo menghela napas. "Berarti kau merasa cocok denganku?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Rukia membalas senyuman Ichigo dengan manis membuat wajahnya bertambah cantik walau hanya menggunakan piayama biasa malam itu. "Kau berbeda, aku merasa nyaman berbicara lepas denganmu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku senang."

"Wah, berarti aku hebat ya. Haha.." bangga Ichigo dan Rukia langsung memberinya sebuah jitakan di kepala.

"Ge-er deh. Jeruk, hujannya tidak berhenti nih kau menginap disini aja," kata Rukia.

"Eh, apa kau tidak takut aku macam-macam padamu? Aku bisa jadi ganas loh kalau tengah malam," goda Ichigo.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya lalu melemparkan sebuah bantak lagi tepat ke wajah Ichigo. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam. Ayo, aku antar ke kamar Byakuya-nii."

Ichigo tersenyum lalu berdiri dari sofa empuk yang sedari tadi ia duduki, namun saat ia bangun lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa nyeri. Ichigo memegangi kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasa nyeri kali ini terasa lebih sakit dari yang biasa ia rasakan.

Rukia yang melihat Ichigo mengerang berbalik dan langsung menghampiri pria berambut orange itu. "Ichigo kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Ichigo mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri lagi walau harus bertumpu pada lengan Rukia. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya pusing karena kehujanan tadi."

Dengan di tuntun oleh Rukia akhirnya Ichigo berbaring ke kasur di kamar milik Byakuya. Ichigo sempat melirik sekeliling kamar itu, sangat simple. Hanya ada sebuah kasur , dua rak buku dan sebuah meja kerja di depan jendela yang lumayan besar. Desainnya sangat minimalis dan walau jarang di tempati kamar itu sangat bersih.

Benci. Ichigo sangat benci melihat tatapan khawatir yang ada di kedua bola mata violet Rukia ditujukan padanya. Ia tidak suka menjadi selemah ini, ia tidak suka orang yang ia sayangi mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan ia lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi seseorang yang selalu saja di khawatirkan.

"Rukia aku tidak..." kata Ichigo, namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia sudah berlari ke dapur untuk mengabil sebuah kompres.

Setelah beberapa menit baru Rukia kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil, semangkuk air hangat dan sekotak obat yang Ichigo tidak tahu apa namanya. Rukia memasukkan handuk kecil itu kedalam mangkuk tadi lalu memerasnya dan meletakkan handuk kecil itu ke dahi Ichigo.

"Midget aku ini bukan demam tahu! Kenapa malah di kompres pakai air hangat," protes Ichigo.

"Jangan cerewet deh jeruk! Ini mengantisipasi supaya kau tidak demam dan ini obat sakit kepala, di minum ya." Rukia menyerahkan sekaplet obat berbentuk lingkaran warna putih, dari tampilannya Ichigo sudah bisa menebak bahwa obat itu rasanya sangat pahit.

"Terima kasih.." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa di ucapkan Ichigo sekarang.

Rukia tesenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, jangan lupa minum obatnya. Aku tidak suka teman baikku sakit. Oh iya, aku ke kamarku ya. Oyasuminasai jeruk."

Ichigo memandang punggung Rukia yang menutup pintu kamar dengan tatapan sendu. Ichigo lalu mengambil obat dari saku piyama Chappy itu, obat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan sudah seperti candu baginya.

Ichigo bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasur sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rasa nyeri ini sekarang muncul lebih sering dari sebelumnya, walau Ichigo sudah siap untuk itu tetap saja ia sedikit kaget karena hal itu terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya dan Urahara, dokter yang menanganinya.

Ichigo menelan kapsul berwarna merah itu lalu meminum segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja samping kasur.

Ichigo berbaring lagi. Ia bersyukur Rukia tidak melihat wajah pucatnya sekarang. Ichigo memejamkan matanya lalu meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya menutupi matanya.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal sebentar lagi."

* * *

Renji merobek kertas yang berisi barisan-barisan puisi yang ia buat sendiri untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menjadi stres gara-gara tugas membuat puisi yang di berikan Hitsugaya-sensei minggu lalu tidak juga ia selesaikan.

Renji mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri, mengharapkan akan ada sebuah inspirasi yang datang melancarkan otak biasanya untuk membuat bait demi bait puisi. "Argh!! Sial aku bodoh sekali dalam hal macam ini!" gerutunya kesal.

Pria berambut merah itu lalu melirik ke arah belakang tepatnya pada Ichigo dan Rukia yang juga sedang mengerjakan puisi sepertinya tetapi dengan ekspresi tenang, berbeda sekali dengannya. Karena stres tidak juga menyelesaikan satu baitpun, Renji memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua temannya itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia masih serius menuliskan kata demi kata pada selembar kertas buku tulis saat Renji menghampiri mereka.

Renji hanya bisa menggeleng kagum ketika melihat puisi milik Ichigo yang sudah mencapai baris ke tiga. Tangan Ichigo seperti tidak bisa berhenti untuk menuliskan kalimat-kalimat indah pada puisinya, membuat Renji ternganga.

Sedangkan Rukia, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Renji, selalu merobek kertas berisi bait puisi salah. Renji hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tumpukan gulungan kertas di samping meja Rukia yang begitu banyak, bahkan lebih banyak darinya.

Rukia melepaskan pulpen yang ia pegang. Ia lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, membuat puisi itu susah!!" serunya frustasi.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah frustasi dari kedua temannya itu. Ichigo memang murid yang bisa di bilang jenius, pada semester pertama lalu ia menjadi juara kedua di kelas menggeser posisi Arisawa Tatsuki. Itu juga hanya karena nilai olahraga Ichigo yang jelek. Semua orang mempunyai kelemahan dan kelemahan Ichigo adalah pada pelajaran olahraga.

"Ichigo, kau enak sekali bisa menyelesaikan puisi itu dengan cepat. Bikinin punyaku juga donk!" pinta Renji namun langsung mendapat sebuah jitakan keras dari Rukia.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, kan yang kumintai bantuan itu Ichigo bukan kau!" seru Renji sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Rukia.

"Renji, apapun yang terjadi kita itu harus mengerjakan tugas dengan usaha sendiri! Dan kau Ichigo, kalau kau mau membuatkan dia puisi aku akan marah padamu!" ancam Rukia.

Renji dan Ichigo saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum. "Iya deh.." sahut kedua pria berambut mencolok itu.

Renji akhirnya kembali ke kursinya setelah Ichigo menyuruhkan untuk menulis apa saja yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Sedangkan Rukia masih termenung menatap pohon sakura yang sekarang tidak berkembang karena sedang memasuki musim dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan puisimu, kau belum menyelesaikannya kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng, ia samasekali tidak mempunyai inspirasi untuk di ungkapkan dalam puisi, tidak, ia punya hanya saja tidak bisa menuangkannya dalam kata-kata. "Aku tidak punya bakat sepertimu."

Ichigo mengelus lembut kepala Rukia, membuat perempuan itu lalu memandangnya. "Kau bisa menjadikan pohon sakura itu inspirasi, kau suka pohon sakura itu kan?"

Rukia menghirup lalu menghela napasnya perlahan. "Tapi pohon sakura itu sedang tidak berbunga sekarang, apa yang bisa ku tulis dari sebuah pohon sakura tak berbunga."

Ichigo menarik tangannya dari lembutnya belaian rambut Rukia lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya menutupi mata Rukia. "Pejamkan matamu. Kau bisa membayangkan jika pohon sakura itu berbunga. Bayangkan dan tulis apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat pohon sakura itu, bisa?"

Rukia mengangguk. Selama matanya tertutupi oleh telapak tangan Ichigo ia membayangkan pohon sakura yang bermekaran, harum bunga sakura, hingga kelopak-kelopak sakura yang bertebarang seperti mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan inspirasi untuk puisinya.

"Iya, aku bisa membayangkannya! Terima kasih Ichigo!!" seru Rukia dengan riangnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Rukia yang sekarang menulis bait demi bait puisi dengan lancar. Satu lagi kebahagiaan yang ia beri pada Rukia. Tunggu, bukan hanya Rukia yang bahagia, tetapi dirinya juga.

* * *

Semua siswa kelas 2-3 itu terdiam ketika Hitsugaya-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas. Guru Bahasa Indonesia berusia 22 tahun itu berjalan dengan cool menuju ke meja guru.

Beberapa siswa terlihat tegang karena belum menyelesaikan tugas puisi yang di berikan Hitsugaya-sensei dan ada beberapa siswa yang hanya memandangi guru berambut putih itu.

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita minggu lalu hari ini kalian harus membacakan puisi yang telah kalian buat di depan kelas," kata Hitsugaya-sensei.

Para siswa langsung bersiap-siap sambil memegang selembar kertas berisi puisi di tangan mereka. Ada yang berkeringat dingin karena terlalu gugup dan ada juga yang tersenyum ceria seperti tidak sabar untuk memperdengarkan puisinya pada seisi kelas, entah puisi itu bagus ataupun tidak.

Renji yang nomer absentnya paling awal hanya bisa pasrah ketika Hitsugaya-sensei memanggil namanya. Ia membacakan puisi dengan judul Balada Pohon Pisang dengan wajah serius, namun tetap saja siswa lain menertawakannya karena ekspresi kakunya yang aneh.

Setelah beberapa siswa membacakan puisinya masing-masing akhirnya tibalah giliran nama Ichigo di panggil. Ichigo berdiri dengan membawa selembar kertas putih yang berisi beberapa baris puisi.

Ichigo menghela napas dan keadaan menjadi hening. "Puisi ini kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia terbelalak kaget dan Ichigo memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Rukia sebagai permintaan agar Rukia mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Setelah Hitsugaya-sensei memberi aba-aba dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Ichigo mulai membacakan puisinya.

_Persahabatan_

_Kupersembahkan yang terindah bagi sahabatku.  
sahabat yag selalu menebar senyum untukku  
Jika kau tahu musim surutku  
biarlah aku mengenal pula musim pasangmu  
_

_Dan kaulah naungan dan pendiangku  
Karena aku menghampirimu dan mencarimu saat jiwa butuh kedamaian  
Saat kau bicara, mengungkapkan pikiranmu  
tenanglah, karena aku akan selalu ada mendengarkanmu  
_

_Aku mencarimu untuk bersama menghidupkan sang waktu  
karena kaulah yang bisa mengisi kekuranganku, bukan kekosonganku  
dalam manisnya persahabatan kita,  
biarkanlah ada tawa ria berbagi kebahagiaan_

_Dikala nanti aku berpisah denganmu  
janganlah kau pernah bersedih  
karena hal yang kau kasihi dalam diriku  
mungkin akan lebih cemerlang dalam ketiadaan_

"Terima kasih," kata Ichigo.

Suasana yang semula hening berubah menjadi riuh karena tepuk tangan menggema dengan keras. Semua siswa dan juga Hitsugaya-sensei di buat terharu dengan puisi buatan Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum walau airmata telah penuh menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat terharu dan senang, baru kali ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang mempersembahkan sebuah puisi yang sangat indah untuknya.

Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia menangis haru ketika Ichigo sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya sedangkan pria bermata cokelat itu hanya bingung melihat Rukia yang menangis.

"Hei midget, kenapa kau menangis? Puisiku jelek ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap airnata yang berjatuhan di pipi Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng. Ia menangis karena terharu dan juga merasa tidak pantas menerima puisi sebagus itu. "Tidak, puisimu itu sangat bagus. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas mendapat puisi seperti itu."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Rukia lalu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada sahabatnya itu. "Siapa bilang kau tidak pantas? Aku membuatnya tadi sambil memikirkanmu. Kau inspirasi dalam puisi itu jadi berhentilah menangis, kau jelek kalau menangis."

Rukia menyeka airmatanya dengan sapu tangan kuning yang terjahitkan nama Ichigo pada bagian belakang sapu tangan itu. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia mencium aroma obat keras pada sapu tangan itu. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikir Rukia.

"Terima kasih Ichigo." Rukia mencoba tersenyum walau matanya masih memerah.

"Iya, midget. Ayo sana, sekarang sudah giliranmu tuh!" kata Ichigo.

"Iyaa.."

* * *

Rukia menatap piano grand berwarna putih yang tertutupi dengan kain beludru merah di ruangan tengah rumahnya. Piano itu adalah milik kakak iparnya, Byakuya. Ia sedikit menguasai piano itu dan dulu ia sangat sering memainkannya saat sedang bosan, namun sekarang piano itu sedikit terabaikan karena kehadiran Ichigo dalam hidupnya.

Rukia melepaskan kain beludru merah itu lalu menyentuh piano grand tersebut sebelum duduk di kursi yang warnanya sama putih. Ia memandang tuts-tuts piano itu sebentar lalu menekan sebuah tuts yang berbunyi 'do'.

Rukia tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain piano dan sekarang ia ingin mencoba apakah ia masih bisa memainkan piano itu dengan lancar.

Dengan diawali dengan menarik napas, Rukia menarikan jari-jari lentiknya di atas tuts-tuts putih menimbulkan suara yang indah. Nada yang di mainkan Rukia tanpa judul, bahkan hanya asal-asalan saja. Tetapi seakan sebuah keajaiban tuts-tuts yang di tekan Rukia menciptakan bunyi bernada indah dan hangat.

Rukia mengambil sapu tangan yang tadi di berikan Ichigo padanya, ia sudah mencuci bersih sapu tangan itu dan berencana akan mengembalikannya pada Ichigo besok.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide dalam pikirannya. Ia akan bermain piano untuk Ichigo, untuk membalas puisi yang tadi siang di bacakan Ichigo untuknya yang sampai sekarang masih terharu jika mengingat kalimat-kalimat dalam puisi itu.

Rukia tersenyum senang, ia harus memilih lagu untuk di mainkannya di hadapan Ichigo besok dan berharap pria itu juga akan senang mendengar permainan pianonya.

Rukia mengambil buku kumpulan lagu-lagu dari lemari buku milik Byakuya. Ia tahu Byakuya memiliki koleksi buku lagu yang sangat lengkap dan sangat mudah di pelajari. Rukia membuka lembar demi lembar sambil matanya mengamati judul-judul lagu yang tertera. Pencariannya berhenti pada halaman 67 buku itu.

"Ini dia!" seru Rukia lalu segera berlari kembali ke piano grand putih sambil membawa buku lagu yang di temukannya.

* * *

Di ruang kesenian saat sinar matahari telah berubah menjadi oranye Ichigo termenung dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Ia ada di ruangan itu sekarang karena Rukia yang memintanya, tetapi sampai sekarang perempuan mungil itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga.

Ichigo menghela napas, ia hendak beranjak pulang saat Rukia dengan napas yang menderu membuka pintu ruang kesenian.

"Kau darimana saja sih midget? Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu," kata Ichigo.

"Maaf, tadi Ukitake-sensei menyuruhku mengantarkan buku-buku ke ruangannya," balas Rukia.

"Ya sudah. Jadi apa yang mau kau perlihatkan padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lalu langsung duduk di hadapan sebuah piano yang sama persis dengan yang ada di rumahnya, hanya saja warna piano yang sekarang ada di depan Rukia adalah hitam.

"Aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu, anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku untuk puisi kemarin. Jadi diam dan dengarkan saja," kata Rukia sambil membuka piano itu.'

Rukia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ia sedang berdoa agar permainan bagus di hadapan Ichigo dan hal itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Setelah selesai dengan doanya, Rukia menarik napas lalu memejamkan matanya, menekan tuts-tuts yang berjejer rapi itu, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_

_dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku_

Ichigo juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat menikmati alunan nada dan suara Rukia yang sangat merdu bagai membelai tubuh dan juga perasaannya.

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu  
inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_

Bagi Ichigo mungkin momen ini adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah ia alami. Rukia membuka matanya, masih tetap memainkan lagu Life is Like a Boat yang ia temukan dalam buku kumpulan lagu Byakuya.

_Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

Rukia mengakhiri permainan merdunya setelah menekan tuts terakhir dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum senang, ia bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan sempurna di hadapan sahabatnya.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang daritadi duduk mendengarkan permainannya dengan serius, berharap akan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman manis dari pria itu.

Bruuk...

Namun mata violetnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Ichigo terjatuh dari kursi dengan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Rukia langsung menghampiri Ichigo dan membaringkan kepala Ichigo ke pangkuannya.

"Ichigo!! Hei, Ichigo jangan bercanda!!" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bergeming samasekali dan Rukia hanya bisa menggigit ibu jarinya menahan tangis melihat wajah Ichigo yang sangat pucat.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah langkah terdengar mendekat. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi panik Unohana saat melihat keadaan Ichigo.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!!"

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Hai..hai.. ketemu saia lagi!! Maap banget deh, gue lupa kalo syarat fic buat hari persahabatan itu ada tema 4 musim... lupaa gw!! Ahhh....

Mayen : Dasar, makanya penyakit pikun jangan di pelihara!! Ayolah kita bales review!!!

**Tie-manganiac-bgt **: Heh? Ape lo manggil gw bang!! Rukia bukannya pikun, tapi memang beneran ga kenal ma Renji. Adeknya Renji si Jinta ituu! Sama-sama merah kan rambutnya. Ichigo.. kayanya chapter depan baru di ungkap.

**Violet Murasaki** : Apakah dia akan mati?? Hahaa.. pada nanya gitu semua ya. Rukia ga peka ihh...

**Sunako-chan** : Maafkan aku tapi memang separah itu kok. Ichi nyasar!! Haha..

**Natzzuu Zeuszack** : Waduhh 15 kali!! Makasih banget atas usahanya review!!

**Sagara Ryuki-chan** : Ichi jangan mpe mati?? Emm... gimana ya..

**Ruki_ya** : Oh ya?? Ahh.. akhirnya!! *sujud syukur*. Hitsu muncul kan.. ya walau Cuma dikit. Hehehe...

**Hiru Shi-chaan** : Hehe.. Maaf ya gw bikin Ichi kesakitan.. pasti!!

**shiNomori naOmi** : Iya ngga apa-apa kok. Bukannya ga inget, Rukia memang ga kenal sama Renji. Iya..

**CursedCrystal :** makasih! Haha.. tetep deh..

**Namie Amalia males login** : Ichigo nyasar.. dia Cuma inget jalan ke rumah Rukia.

**Meong **: Iya, makasih doanya!! Ichipret.. julukan dari Nichan tuh. Haha, iya chap kemarin memang pendek..

**Kuchikichii Icha** : Oho.. Ayo kita ketemuan ntar ya!!

**Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki** : Uhh... Ichigo bijaksana? Lahh, demen banget dah suuzon. Ya itu tadi Ichigo nyasar.. ngaco ah Nichan!! Makasih!!

**Kazuka-ichirunatsu23** : iya ngga apa-apa. Baru pulang dari Banjarmasin? Aku jugaa loh.. dan senin nanti saya akan menuju ke Jogja sama nyokap, ga jadi sendiri!! Padahal gw pengen sendiri!! *nangis*

**-attakuchiki-** : Hahaa.. Ichigo nyasar...

**Jess Kuchiki** : Iya ngga apa-apa kok, jiah.. Ichi ngga ngapel. Dia nyasaarr...

**Ichirukiluna gituloh** : jiahh.. masa romance sih.. oh, iya ngga apa-apa, gw memang ngga telitii...~~

**Aoi no Tsuki** : Iya ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya.

**Nekogirl2102** : 1. Masih rahasia, chapter depan baru di bilangin. 2. Udah dari sononya nyebelin kan.. wkwkwkwk

**Ichikawa Ami** : Ehh?? Tau tuh Ichi lah.. dari supermarket pake nyasar segala. Tenang, gw usahain tetep update kok.

**Ruki4062jo** : eh? Belum tuh.. iya ini update..

**Tako-agni** : oh okee.. saio usahakan... tinggal dua chap terakhir neh..

**DiLLa- SaGiTTaRius** : Makasih ya!! Eh, bukannya lo chap kemaren ga repiu ye.. iya manjur banget! Lain kali gw bakal minta doain biar bisa nikah ma Byakkun deh, sapa tau terkabul juga, wahaha

**Neni Louph Hitsu** : Iya gapapa, eh di sita 2 minggu? Terus lo inet dari mana? Hape? Makasih!!

**Chariot330** : waduhh... kok gitu siih.. terharu? Eh suatu kebanggaan bagi gw bisa bikin fic yang mengharukan. Yah, jangan nangis donk!!

**Kalo mau fic ini tetep berlanjut jangan lupa teken ijo-ijo di bawah!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Lonely Rabbit

Chapter 6

.

.

A Fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

.

Rumah sakit. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat kau mendengar kalimat itu? Sebuah tempat khusus untuk orang sakit dan tempat orang bergulat dengan kematian, dan yang paling mencolok adalah bau obat-obatan.

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi seiring dengan langit yang semakin gelap, tetapi tidak bagi sekumpulan orang yang sedang menunggu dengan penuh khawatir di depan ruang UGD.

Rukia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit ibu jarinya. Matanya terpejam, ia membaca semua doa yang ia bisa dengan satu harapan, Ichigo akan baik-baik saja. Baju seragam yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh keringat namun ia menolak ketika di sarankan salah seorang suster untuk pulang berganti pakaian. Ia ingin ada di rumah sakit hingga Ichigo keluar dari ruangan menyeramkan bernama UGD itu.

Isshin duduk di sebelah Rukia dengan kedua tangan yang merangkul Yuzu dan Karin yang tertidur. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka menunggu namun Urahara belum juga keluar untuk memberikan sebuah keterangan. Renji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia berdiri bersandar di dinding tepat di hadapan Rukia hingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah khawatir Rukia.

Pria berambut merah itu memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur, tetapi percuma karena pikirannya di penuhi dengan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti Rukia dan Isshin walau ia tidak menampakkannya. Ia bisa berada disini karena Unohana menelponnya dan memberitahukan Ichigo masuk rumah sakit, berita yang entah mengapa tidak begitu mengejutkannya atau mungkin ia sudah bisa menebaknya dari wajah Ichigo saat istirahat siang tadi.

**Flash Back**

Ichigo dan Renji sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin sekolah. Mereka biasanya bertiga dengan Rukia, tapi karena Rukia sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Ukitake-sensei maka sekarang mereka hanya berdua saja.

Renji meletakkan satu nampang berisi nasi goreng dan orang jus di atas meja, begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Ichigo lalu menyantap makanannya.

Renji menatap wajah Ichigo dengan lekat. Ada sedikit perasaan berbeda yang ia rasakan sekarang tentang Ichigo, yaitu Ichigo menjadi lebih pendiam hari ini.

"Renji, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan pikiran Renji.

"Ah.. Iya. Hei Ichigo, menurutku kau jadi pendiam hari ini, ada apa? Apa kau punya masalah?" Renji mulai menyendok nasi goreng kepiting yang ia pesan dari kantin, ia samasekali tidak menyadari roman wajah Ichigo yang berubah.

"Hmm.. Masa? Mungkin karena hari ini hari terakhir."

Renji mendongak menatap teman baiknya itu lagi. Ia berusaha menembus dan membaca pikiran Ichigo namun gagal karena Ichigo selalu tersenyum menutupi segalanya. "Hari terakhir?" tanyanya heran.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya asal bicara saja kok. Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu Baboon 10 menit lagi jam istirahat berakhir!"

"Iya sabar jeruk!" Renji mengamati wajah Ichigo lagi. Memang berbeda, wajah Ichigo menjadi seperti bercahaya hari ini, pikir Renji.

**End of Flash Back**

Isshin menghela napas. Ia lalu memandang Rukia yang sering di ceritakan Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin padanya. Rukia masih memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang bergumam tidak jelas, Isshin melepaskan rangkulannya dari Karin dan Yuzu lalu menyandarkan kedua putrinya itu ke kursi.

Isshin dengan perlahan menyentuh bahu mungil Rukia membuat perempuan itu berpaling dan berhenti menggumam. "Tenang saja, Ichigo pasti baik-baik saja," katanya.

Rukia tersenyum walau sedikit di paksakan dan mengangguk. "Paman, sebenarnya Ichigo kenapa?" tanya Rukia, ia sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini namu baru sekarang ia berani.

Isshin terdiam. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ichigo untuk tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya pada siapapun. "Rukia-chan, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Ichigo di ruang kesenian tadi?" tanya Isshin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya memainkan piano untuknya sebagai balasan karena dia membuat sebuah puisi untukku tapi setelah aku selesai memainkan lagu Ichigo langsung..." Rukia menunduk, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya lagi.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Life is Like a Boat milik Rei Fu."

Isshin tesenyum. "Itu lagu yang paling di sukai Ichigo. Pasti Ichigo sangat senang mendengarkannya darimu tadi."

Pandangan Isshin, Rukia dan Renji langsung tertuju pada pintu ruang UGD yang terbuka. Urahara keluar dengan wajah kusut, 3 jam bergelut dengan alat-alat operasi dan seorang pasien sekarat bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya walau sudah bekerja menjadi dokter selama 10 tahun.

Urahara menatap Isshin seakan memberi sebuah informasi rahasia hingga membuat Isshin tertunduk sekarang.

Rukia menghampiri Urahara dengan langkah gontai. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

Urahara memandang wajah lelah Rukia dengan sedikit miris. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada perempuan itu, tetapi tidak ada gunanya terus menyembunyikan hal itu karena menurutnya waktu Ichigo sudah tidak lama lagi.

Urahara menghela napas. Ia mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mengatakan kebenaran. "Ichigo sebenarnya.. dia menderita Leukemia."

"Pada awalnya kami memprediksikan hidupnya hanya tinggal 3 bulan setelah pindah ke Jepang, tapi nyatanya hingga 7 bulan ia masih bisa bertahan dan itu karena kau Rukia, Ichigo bilang dia ingin membahagiakanmu," kata Isshin menjelaskan.

Rukia shock. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Jadi selama ini ia berbahagia di atas kesakitan Ichigo, jadi selama ini sakit kepala yang sering di eluhkan Ichigo bukanlah sakit kepala biasa seperti yang pria itu katakan.

Menangis. Hanya hal itulah yang bisa dilakukan Rukia sekarang. Ia marah pada Ichigo yang tidak berkata jujur dari awal, tetapi ia juga mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari kesakitan yang di rasakan Ichigo.

Renji yang daritadi tidak berkomentar memeluk Rukia dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang bergetar hebat, hingga ia berusaha meredakannya dengan mengelus lembut kepala Rukia, sama seperti yang pernah di lakukan Ichigo. "Lalu bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Renji.

Urahara dan Isshin memasang tampang murung yang sangat di benci Renji. Renji meninju dinding dengan kepalan tangan kanannya sambil masih memeluk Rukia yang menangis. "Ichigo bodoh! Baka!" makinya.

"Keadaannya sekarang memburuk. Tekanan darahnya semakin menurun dan denyut jantungnya melemah. Kupikir keadaannya memburuk setelah ia puas sudah membahagiakanmu, Rukia."

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Renji dan menghampiri Urahara dengan mata sembapnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," katanya lirih.

Urahara mengangguk lalu kembali masuk ke ruang UGD. Setelah beberapa saat Urahara keluar dengan mendorong kasur tempat Ichigo berbaring.

Ichigo masih belum sadar. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup dengan selang-selang yang terhubung di hidungnya, untuk membantu pernapasannya. Ichigo memakai pakaian hijau lumut tua khas rumah sakit. Sebuah kantung infus berisi darah tergantung di tiang beroda dengan selang yang terhubung ke nadi tangan kanan Ichigo.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat yang selama ini mendukung dan selalu bersamanya sekarang terbaring lemah seperti itu dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

"Rukia-chan, Renji sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu untuk berganti pakaian. Wajah kalian terlihat sangat lelah, lagipula Ichigo akan di tempatkan di kamar VIP," kata Isshin.

"Baiklah, nanti jam 7 aku akan kesini lagi. Paman, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri juga ya."

* * *

Rukia turun dari sebuah taksi sedan biru tepat pada pukul 7 malam. Sekarang ia memakai dress terusan selutut warna biru muda cerah, namun cerahnya dress itu tidak bisa menutupi kalutnya perasaan orang yang memakainya.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum masuk ke kamar rawat VIP nomor 28. Rukia menghela napas lalu memutar pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Mata violetnya langsung tertuju pada kasur yang di tempati Ichigo, ternyata pria itu belum juga sadar.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur persegi panjang itu, ia lalu duduk di kursi berada tepat di samping kasur itu. Ia memandang wajah pucat Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu. Sekarang ia benci dirinya sendiri, dulu Ichigo sering membantunya dalam segala hal tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong meringankan rasa sakit pria itu. Pantaskah ia berada disini sekarang? Pantaskah ia di sebut sahabat? Pemikiran itu selalu bergema di kepalanya ketika di taksi tadi.

Rukia melirik ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar ini, hanya dia dan Ichigo saja. Renji memang akan datang terlambat karena harus memasak untuk adiknya, tetapi Isshin dan kedua putrinya ia tidak melihat mereka sejak datang tadi.

"Ru..ki..a.." Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. Mata pria itu sedikit terbuka, Rukia langsung menggenggam tangan Ichigo dengan erat.

"Ichigo, kau sadar!! Biar ku panggil dokter.." Rukia hendak beranjak namun Ichigo menahan tangannya dan menggeleng lemah.

Rukia kembali duduk di samping kasur Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo yang berusaha keras ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia ingin menangis tapi pasti Ichigo tidak akan suka melihatnya menangis di depannya jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menggenggang erat tangan Ichigo yang sedingin es.

"Ter..senyum..lah.. Ruki..a.." Ichigo tersenyum lemah. Rukia juga tersenyum, ia mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin walau hatinya miris melihat Ichigo yang masih bisa tersenyum dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau menderita Leukemia?" Ichigo terdiam. Sebenarnya ini diluar rencananya, awalnya setelah membuat Rukia bahagia ia ingin menghilang dari kehidupan Rukia tapi ternyata perempuan bermata violet itu telah mengikatnya, mengikat dalam artian ia tidak bisa melepas Rukia.

"Ru..ki..a.. kau.. ma..sih.. ingat.. ba..ris.. tera..khir.. pui..si..ku?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia hapal semua isi puisi Ichigo sampai sedetail mungkin. "Dikala nanti aku berpisah denganmu, janganlah kau pernah bersedih. Karena hal yang kau kasihi dalam diriku mungkin akan lebih cemerlang dalam ketiadaan."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia senang Rukia hapal dengan puisi yang ia buat, ia juga senang dengan permainan piano Rukia tadi. Hal itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Jadi.. jangan.. besedih.. jika.. aku.. mati.." Ichigo mengucapkan setiap kata dengan susah payah.

Rukia menggeleng. Ia berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh namun percuma, satu tetes airmata berhasil jatuh di atas telapak tangan Ichigo yang di genggam Rukia. Ia tidak mau, tidak ingin Ichigo mati. Ia tidak ingin orang yang telah berhasil meruntuhkan tameng pertahanan hatinya pergi begitu saja, ia tidak ingin tidak melihat senyum Ichigo lagi setiap pagi. Tidak, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Perasaan ini sama ketika ia akan kehilangan kakaknya dan ia tidak mau lagi merasakan itu.

Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia. Ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir deras dari pipi sahabatnya itu, ia tidak ingin ada orang yang menangisinya, ia tidak suka itu. "Nakanaide.. Rukia.." katanya pelan.

Rukia sesenggukan. Ia bisa melihat tatapan Ichigo padanya, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan selamat tinggal untuknya. "Ichigo kau pasti sembuh!! Pasti! Jadi bertahanlah, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.."

Tangan lemah Ichigo beralih mengelus lembut kepala Rukia, hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Rukia saat sedang gelisah. Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa sekarang, ia seperti mengunci mulutnya atau lebih tepatnya tenaga untuk berbicaranya sudah habis.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara tetesan darah dari botol infus berselang yang terhubung ke nadi tangan Ichigo dan suara teratur alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar. Rukia mengambil sapu tangan kuning milik Ichigo yang ada di dalam tas gandeng violetnya lalu mengusap keringat yang menghiasi kening Ichigo dengan lembut.

Walaupun Ichigo yang bilang bahwa Rukia tidak boleh menangis tetapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin menangis. Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata Ichigo, akhirnya ia menangis di depan Rukia.

Rukia menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pipi Ichigo walau tidak banyak. "Hujan ya.." kata Rukia lalu sebutir airmata ikut turun membasahi matanya.

"Ini sapu tanganmu, aku sudah menyucinya hingga bersih tapi ternyata sekarang sudah basah lagi ya hehe.." Rukia meletakkan sapu tangan kuning itu di samping Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa melihat sapu tangan itu dengan ekor matanya. Seluruh fungsi tubuhnya sudah mati sekarang, ia tahu waktunya mungkin hanya beberapa menit lagi dan ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Rukia.

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung berbunyi semakin cepat, Rukia yang mendengarnya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ichigo, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan bau obat yang menyebar dan menempel pada pakaiannya yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah panik, seperti de javu saat ia melihat detik-detik terakhir hidup kakaknya.

"Sa..yo..na..ra.. Ru..kia.. Go..men.."

Tuuuuuuttt......

Bunyi panjang alat pendeteksi detak jantung menandakan berhentinya kehidupan seorang pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia menunduk, tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku Ichigo, ia tidak peduli airmatanya penuh membasahi pakaiannya dan terus mengguncang tubuh Ichigo seakan dengan melakukannya Ichigo akan kembali hidup.

"Onii-chan..!!! Ichi-nii..!!" Yuzu dan Karin menghambur masuk dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo. Mereka berdua menangis seperti Rukia.

"ICHIGOOO!!!!!" jerit Rukia lirih.

* * *

Isshin dan Renji berdiri di balik pintu, mereka sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi mendengarkan dan melihat percakapan antara Ichigo dan Rukia tetapi tidak masuk ke kamar karena tidak ingin mengganggu dua sahabat itu.

Renji, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin masuk dan memaki Ichigo yang tidak jujur dari awal padanya dan Rukia tetapi ia di minta Isshin untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja.

Isshin terlihat tabah, samasekali tidak ada tanda-tanda airmata pria paruh baya itu akan mengalir keluar. Isshin telah mempersiapkan hatinya sejak 3 tahun lalu saat pertama kali Ichigo di vonis tidak memiliki hidup panjang, awalnya ia memang tidak bisa menerimanya tetapi lama-kelamaan melihat Ichigo yang samasekali tidak putus asa untuk menjalani hidup ia jadi mengerti bahwa tidak ada gunanya bersedih dan menolak kenyataan yang ada.

"Renji, kau tahu bahwa persahabatan dan cinta sejati itu hanya beda tipis," kata Isshin pada Renji yang matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Renji mengerutkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Isshin. "Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah persahabatan dan cinta sejati itu adalah perasaan yang berbeda."

Isshin hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti." Isshin melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan di ikuti oleh Renji yang walau masih bingung dengan maksud Isshin.

Isshin mengelus kepala Ichigo yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu lalu melepaskan semua alat bantu kehidupan yang terpasang pada jenazah anak pertamanya itu. Isshin tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia pada jenazah Ichigo. Beberapa saat kemudian Urahara datang dan langsung menutupi jenazah Ichigo dengan kain putih polos.

Rukia duduk memeluk lututnya di pojok kamar. Ia hanya bisa termenung, hatinya terasa kosong telah melihat dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi pergi untuk selamanya. Pertama kakaknya, Hisana. Dan kedua sahabatnya, Ichigo. Rukia merutuki dirinya, apakah ia di benci Tuhan sehingga hidupnya di penuhi dengan kehilangan seperti ini? Jawabannya tidak. Ia tahu Tuhan samasekali tidak membencinya, buktinya Tuhan selalu memberikan orang yang menyayanginya di dekatnya walaupun orang itu harus menghilang di kemudian harinya.

Rukia berdiri menghadap Renji yang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia mengusap airmatanya lalu menepuk pundak Renji yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rukia tersenyum, ia harus kuat, Ichigo pasti akan sedih jika melihatnya selemah ini tanpa pria itu, karena itu ia harus menerima semua dengan lapang dada.

* * *

**Setengah tahun kemudian, 15 Juli 2010.**

Rukia memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Sekarang pukul 15.00 dan artinya sekolah telah berakhir. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang layar handphonenya, 15 Juli 2010, ada tempat yang harus ia kunjungi hari ini.

Setelah mengucapkan salam persipasahan pada Renji, ia lalu bergegas masuk ke rumahnya. Rukia menarik dress violet selutut yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya. Dress itu adalah dress terbaik yang ia miliki karena pemberian dari almarhum kakaknya dan hanya ia pakai pada acara-acara tertentu. Dan hari ini termasuk hari spesial untuknya, hari ulang tahun Ichigo, sahabatnya yang sudah setengah tahun lalu meninggal dunia.

Rukia memasukkan secarik surat yang telah ia tulis malam tadi ke dalam tasnya, surat yang dengan susah payah dia tulis karena ia memang tidak pandai membuat hal semacam itu.

Ia mengambil handphone dan mencari nama Renji dalam kontak handphonenya lalu menekan tombol OK. Rukia tersenyum saat pria berambur merah itu mengangkat telponnya, mereka memang berjanji untuk pergi ke makam Ichigo hari ini.

"Renji kau dimana?" tanyanya.

"Emm.. Aku masih di cafe, pekerjaanku belum selesai," balas Renji.

"Hah? Renji! Ini sudah jam berapa, bukankah kita sudah janji ke makam Ichigo sama-sama?" seru Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Aduh maaf Rukia, kau duluan saja, aku nanti sore menyusul," kata Renji menyesal.

Rukia menghela napas. Mau tidak mau dia harus ke makan Ichigo sendirian, ia maklum sekarang Renji kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan cafe untuk menambah biaya adiknya, Jinta, yang akan masuk SMP awal musim nanti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan," kata Rukia lalu mematikan sambungan telpon.

* * *

Rukia berkeliling di toko bunga Kazumei Blossoms selama 10 menit. Ia bingung ingin membawa bunga apa ke makam Ichigo, ia telah melihat bunga mawar merah, mawar putih dan aster, mungkin memang tidak cocok untuk di bawa ke sebuah makam tapi hanya tiga bunga itu yang di sukai Ichigo menurut Yuzu.

"Nee-san, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan Kazumei Blossoms.

"Emm.. Menurutmu bunga mana yang bagus untukku bawa ke makam? Mawar merah, putih atau aster?"

Pelayan berambut ungu lavender itu mengerutkan alisnya, baru kali ini ia mendapat konsumen yang ingin membawa bunga macam itu ke makam seseorang.

"Em.. Menurutku sebaiknya nee-san ambil bunga yang seperti ini saja." Pelayan itu mengambil masing-masing dua tangkai mawar merah, putih dan aster lalu menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

Rukia menerima buket bunga itu lalu tersenyum manis. "Jenius! Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, karena toko bunga ini baru seminggu yang lalu grand opening jadi kami memberikan bunga ini gratis," balas Kazumei Mayen pelayan sekaligus pemilik toko bunga itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru Rukia sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Rukia lalu berjalan ke komplek makam Karakura. Jarak dari Kazumei Blossoms dengan komplek pemakaman itu memang dekat hingga Rukia hanya perlu berjalan kaki.

Setelah melewati gerbang komplek pemakaman, Rukia berbelok ke arah kiri menuju ke sebuah pohon sakura yang berbungan dengan indah. Dan disana, di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh dengan subur itu terdapat sebuah makam yang berrukirkan nama Kurosaki Ichigo pada nisannya.

Rukia berjongkok di samping makam Ichigo lalu meletakkan buket bunga campuran yang ia dapatkan tadi di depan nisan marmer Ichigo. Awalnya ia terdiam, merasa canggung dan bingung ingin berbicara apa.

"Tanjoubi omedetto Ichigo.." katanya pelan.

Rukia mengelus nisan Ichigo, membersihkan debu-debu yang mengotori marmer mengkilat itu. Perlahan airmatanya jatuh tanpa di komando, ia sangat rindu pada sahabatnya itu, ia rindu senyumnya, ejekannya, dan juga semangatnya.

"Aku memalukan ya, walau sudah setengah tahun berlalu tetap saja aku akan menangis kalau ingat kau." Rukia memeluk nisan marmer dingin itu, walau hanya nisan tetapi ia seperti merasa memeluk pria berambut orange itu, memeluk kehangatannya.

"Hei Ichigo, maafkan Renji, dia tidak jadi datang bersamaku hari ini dia sedang sibuk bekerja. Tapi aku yakin nanti dia akan mengunjungi mu juga."

"Oh iya, aku menulis surat untukmu. Jangan tertawa, aku yakin isinya tidak akan sebagus buatanmu tapi aku sudah berusaha membuatnya dengan semampuku." Rukia meletakkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna kuning di samping buket bunga yang di bawanya tadi. "Di baca ya.."

DEG..

Rukia menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Ia merasa seperti diikuti seseorang sejak tadi. "Siapa disana?" serunya.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya samasekali tidak ada yang menjawab, karena penasaran Rukia pun melangkah ke arah belakang pohon cemara besar yang menurutnya tempat seseorang yang menguntitnya itu.

Mata violet indahnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya melintas bagai kilat. Ia mengikuti orang itu dari belakang, berusaha mengejar namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat untuk berlari.

Orang itu bagai bayangan, ia bisa menembus kerumunan manusia yang berjalan di daerah pertokoan Karakura, bahkan pria berambut orange itu hanya terlihat sama-samar di mata Rukia.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pikir mungkin pria yang betubuh seperti Ichigo tadi hanyalah khayalannya saja, namun gagal dan ia terus mengikuti pria itu. Ichigo bayangan itu bahkan akan menoleh pada Rukia saat perempuan itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Pria bayangan itu seakan mengajak Rukia ke sebuah tempat.

Rukia menunduk mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, Ichigo bayangan itu kadang menghilang dan muncul hingga membuat Rukia kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Ichigo apa benar itu kau.." gumamnya pelan di sela hembusan napas tak teraturnya.

Rukia kembali bergerak saat bayangan itu muncul lagi, masih dengan menembus tubuh orang lain ia berjalan tanpa halangan. Rukia hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Ichigo!!" seru Rukia saat ia berada di pingggir jalan yang sangat ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Bayangan itu sudah berada di tengah jalan dan diterobos oleh mobil yang berlalu lalang, namun mobil itu hanya menembusnya saja. Rukia tidak bisa mengejarnya karena lampu penyebrangan sedang menyalakan warna merah tanda berhenti.

Pria bayangan itu berpaling pada Rukia. Mata cokelat musim gugurnya membuat wajah Rukia bersemu. Ya Tuhan, benar itu adalah Ichigo, pikir Rukia. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia dan memberi tanda agar Rukia mendekat.

Rukia terpesona. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ichigo di tengah jalan tanpa peduli dengan klakson sebuah truk yang menggema beberapa meter di hadapannya. Pikiran Rukia saat ini sudah tertuju pada Ichigo yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya, oh.. betapa ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

Supir truk pengangkut minyak itu semakin membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Ia mulai panik ketika rem yang ia injak tidak berfungsi samasekali sedangkan Rukia yang berdiri di tengah jalan dengan bayangan Ichigo masih tidak sadar dengan dunia nyata.

"Rukia awas!!!" seru Renji yang kebetulan melintas di daerah pertokoan Karakura itu, namun sepertinya ia terlambat. Truk itu hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja di hadapan Rukia saat perempuan itu sadar dari alam khayalnya.

Wajah putih mulusnya memucat. "AAAAAAAAA.....!!!!!"

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Woohh... Rada ga sanggup gw bikin chap ini.

Mayen : Lahh.. ujung-ujungnya kok jadi rada horror yak, ckckck..

BinBin : Iye ye, gw ngetik ni fic tengah malem jadi merinding ndiri. Tapii... yasudlah, ayo balas repiuu!!!

**Balesan Review : **

**Sagara Ryuki-chan : **Iya ya? Ichi maapkan aku membuatmu mati..!!

**Kim yeong joong :** Ichi sekarat!! Oh mss dhyta ya..

**Ruki4062jo :** Makasih...

**-attakuchiki- :** Waduhh.. Byakkun tolong!! Gw mau di gantung di pohon bayeemm!!!

**Chariot330 :** Eh? Ya ampunn.. maff bikin mau nangis ye.

**Tako-agni :** ohhh.. benarkah? Ahaii.. asyikk... ga tau tuh, gw mah ngasal aja ngasi judul puisinya Renji.

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou :** Sayang sekali saudara-saudara Ichinya saia bikinn mati.. *dibantai*

**Kuchikichii Icha :** Jiahh... *melambai ke Nisa yang di seret polisi*

**Namie Amalia :** Huo.. ya seperti itulah saking kerasnya penyakitnya. Lagu Rei Fu, Life is like a boat, end 1 bleach.

**Meong :** Jiahh.. Ngapel, kalo fic romance mah bakal beda ceritanya. Makasih..

**Ichi_derukie :** Oh iya masama. Tapi itu liriknya kan ga lengkap. Ada yang gw tinggal.

**Hiru Shi-chan :** Huh? Tragis? Hahaa.. gw juga ngakak waktu ngetik tu judul puisi.

**Violet Murasaki :** Eh? Gw ga bikin puisi buat Rukia. Hohoo

**Kazuka-ichirunatsu23 :** Jiah.. kan senpai ga bilang.. makasih. Hahaha saia juga ga punya banyak bakat.

**Ruki_ya :** Hahaha... iya kasian Ruki. Tapii...

**Sunako-chan :** Eh? Maaf ye dengan berat hati gw matiin Ichinya.

**Jess Kuchiki :** Haha.. iya ini udah update kok.

**Aoi no Tsuki :** Oke.. Ini udah update kok.

**Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki :** Waduh.. maaf gw bikin mati nih. Makasih..

**Ichirukiluna gituloh :** Jiahh, aneh belum baca tapi udah repiu. Tapi makasih ye..

**Tie-manganiac-bgt :** Jiahh.. enag aje, panggil gw oujou!! Seperti biasa repiu lo puanjang ye.. wakakaa tapi bikin rame repiu gw! Thx repiunya.

**CursedCrystal :** Yup.. makasih.

**Ichikawa Ami :** Puisinya bikinan Kahlil Gibran tapi gw banyak gw edit. Hahah.. eh, maaf tapi udah saya bikin mati tuh.. Ya ampun, kalau romance bukan aishiteru lagi tapi ada kissu. Hahaha *omes*

**Neni Louph Hitsu :** Walahh, mau tanggung jawab gimana gw? Oh benarkah? Makasihh...


	7. Epilog : Abarai Renji's POV

The Lonely Rabbit

Chapter 6

Epilog : Abarai Renji's POV

.

.

A Fic for Hari Persahabatan Anak FFn

.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

.

.

**Karakura, 16 Juli 2010**

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mengelilingi sebuah makam di bawah pohon sakura yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu di kebumikan. Mereka semua menunduk dengan mata merah dan sembab memandangi makam yang bertabur bunga-bunga yang masih segar itu.

Aku juga sama seperti mereka, berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan kacamata yang sangat hitam pekat. Aku berjongkok di depan makam itu mengelus nisan marmer putih dengan lembut.

Di sudut pojok aku melihat ayah Ichigo beserta kedua putrinya yang tidak berhenti menangis dan di sudut lain aku melihat seorang pria dengan mata abu-abu dan rambut hitam panjang sebahu sedang menatap makam di hadapanku dengan tatapan kosong di balik wajahnya yang tenang. Pria yang kukenal sebagai Kuchiki Byakuya itu memakai jas, celana, dasi yang sama hitam dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit terlihat dari balik jasnya.

Aku samasekali tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi aku paham dia mungkin sangat kehilangan, bagaimana tidak ia sudah kehilangan istrinya tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia juga kehilangan adik iparnya yang mempunyai paras sangat mirip dengan istrinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada makam dengan nisan bertuliskan Kuchiki Rukia. Ya, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan kemarin. Aku sangat ingat itu, di depan mataku.

**Flash Back**

Aku berjalan di daerah pertokoan Karakura. Setelah setengah mati merengek pada Yoruichi akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan jatah pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mengelilingi beberapa pertokoan sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ku bawa ke makam si jeruk-Ichigo itu.

Dan saat aku melewati persimpangan jalan mataku membulat sempurna melihat Rukia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan sepertinya di luar kesadaran.

"Ichigo!!" aku mengerutkan keningku. Rukia menyerukan nama Ichigo seakan pria itu ada di hadapannya tetapi aku tidak melihat apapun.

Aku segera berlari mendekat ketika sebuah truk pengangkut minyak melaju dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya. Aku merasakan keringatku menetes dengan wajah tegangku. Aku sudah mengira, aku tidak akan bisa mendorong Rukia sebelum truk itu menabraknya hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat itu, berteriak.

"Rukia awas!!"

Terlambat. Aku bisa mendengar suara jeritannya sedetik sebelum truk itu menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Wajahku memucat, tubuhnya terlembar beberapa meter dan aku langsung menghapirinya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

Aku benci melihat ini. Aku membaringkan kepalanya yang bersimbah darah ke pangkuanku sedangkan beberapa orang yang menggerumbungi kami segera menelpon ambulans.

Rukia menggenggam tanganku dengan lemah membuatku langsung menatap mata violetnya itu. Entah aku yang berkhayal atau apa, tetapi Rukia tersenyum sangat manis, seakan inilah yang ia tunggu.

"Akhirnya.. aku.. bisa.. bertemu.. Ichigo.. lagi.." katanya terbata-bata.

Tidak. Apakah ia memang ingin menyusul Ichigo? Tapi kenapa?

"Aku.. senang.. kau.. mau.. menemaniku.. hingga.. sekarang.. tapi.. maaf.. aku.. sangat.. ingin.. bertemu.. Ichigo.. sekarang.." matanya menutup. Aku mencoba mengecek pernapasannya tapi sebuah kenyataan pahit harus kutelan. Rukia sudah tidak bernapas lagi. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan memeluknya, tanpa peduli noda merah darahnya menempel pada kaos putihku.

**End Flash Back**

Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat itu. Wajah bahagia Rukia seperti menyihirku untuk tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sepertinya itu adalah tujuannya dan keinginannya, menemui Ichigo.

Semua orang mulai meninggalkan makam Rukia ketika awan hitam mulai menggumpal menghiasi langit Karakura. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka berlalu, mengatakan berbela sungkawa pada Byakuya lalu pergi. Byakuya tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun daritadi, ia hanya diam seakan ingin terlihat tegar namun tetap saja aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo menepuk pundakku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang sebelum ia meninggalkan makam. Sekarang rintik air mulai turun perlahan namun pasti, hanya tersisa aku dan Byakuya.

Byakuya mendekatiku. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya dari dekat, wajahnya penuh dengan kharisma dan yang terpenting ia masih kelihatan muda di usianya yang menurutku telah menginjak kepala tiga itu.

"Abarai Renji, kau tidak pulang?" aku terkesiap. Ia tahu namaku, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku masih ingin disini membiarkan rintik kecil hujan melembabkan kemeja hitamku. Pria itu menghela napas, ia lalu berbalik daan melangakahkan kakinya menjauhiku. "Aku pulang duluan," katanya dingin.

Saat ini hanya aku sendirian yang ada di makam ini. Aku berdiri dan beralih tempat ke sisi lain makam Rukia, makam di bawah pohon sakura mekar dan tepat di samping makam Ichigo. Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa di pisahkan.

"_Renji kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Ichigo dan di sambut sebuah anggukan semangat Rukia._

"_Em.. Aku 31 Agustus, memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Kalau begitu nanti kita rayakan sama-sama ya!!" sambut Ichigo dan Rukia._

Aku tersenyum kecut, entah kenapa sebuah memori tentang hari saat Ichigo dan Rukia menanyakan ulang tahunku berputar di otakku. Aku sangat senang saat itu. Tetapi sekarang, mereka berdua mengkhianatiku, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang jauh dimana aku tidak bisa menggapai mereka lagi.

"Kau pengkhianat Rukia, padahal kau bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku meskipun tanpa Ichigo, tapi sekarang apa? Kau pergi menyusulnya, padahal ulang tahunku bulan depan. Tidak bisakah kau bersabar untuk menyusulnya?"

Aku lalu memalingkan badan menghadap ke makam Ichigo. "Kau juga Ichigo, kau bahkan pergi lebih dulu."

Aku bisa melihat buket bunga mawar merah, putih dan aster di depan nisan marmer hitam Ichigo. Aku yakin itu pasti dari Rukia kemarin.

Aku tersenyum pada makam Ichigo. Aku bahkan samasekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Tanjoubi omedetto Ichigo, maaf aku telat mengatakannya. Hei, kau lihat di sebelahmu? Itu makam Rukia, perempuan yang dulu mati-matian kau lindungi. Dia menyusulmu tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu." Aku tidak tahu apakah kematian Rukia adalah sebuah hadiah ulang tahun membahagiakan atau malah menyedihkan untuk Ichigo. Namun yang jelas pada hari itu, orang yang sangat kau sayangi pergi menyusulmu, taukah kau bahwa dia sangat merindukanmu?

Rintik air hujan seakan mengerti aku masih ingin berlama-lama di depan makam kedua sahabatku ini, ia tidak membesarkan volume deras rintik air, rintik itu turun membasahi bumi dengan slow, perlahan-lahan.

Aku mencoba tegar. Meskipun jika aku menangis tidak akan ada orang yang tahu karena hanya ada aku sendiri di makam itu tetapi aku tidak mau, setidaknya tidak hingga sekarang.

Aku baru sadar, ada sebuah amplop kuning di depan buket bunga itu. Apakah itu juga dari Rukia? Aku penasaran, dan sekarang aku sudah menanggalkan amplop kuning itu hingga hanya tersisa secarik kertas yang dihiasi tulisan tangan rapi yang sangat kukenal, tulisan tangan Rukia.

_Karakura, 15 Juli 2010_

_ Hei jeruk,apa kabarmu?  
Kau lihat, aku datang hari ini. Di hari ulang tahunmu.  
Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah mencoba jarang menangis kalau ingat kau. Lihat kan? Aku tersenyum loh sekarang, karena aku yakin kau pasti sudah bahagia di atas sana, ya di atas sana._

_ Ichigo jeruk, jujur aku sangat merindukanmu. Senyummu, ejekanmu, dan juga semangatmu. Terkadang aku merasa masih tidak rela kehilangan sahabat sepertimu._

_ Kau ingat saat kau pertama kali masuk ke sekolahku? Kau langsung menjadi populer karena bisa di bilang kau itu sempurna dalam segala hal. Oke aku tahu kau payah dalam olahraga, tapi itu karena kondisimu kan. Kau juga dengan senang hati duduk di sampingku, berbicara padaku yang walau saat itu aku samasekali tidak menghiraukanmu, menjabat tanganku mengajakku berteman dengan senyuman manismu yang membuatku terpaku._

_ Kita juga suka berdebat kan? Aku kesal sekali kau selalu saja mengejekku dengan panggilan midget. Aku tidak midget! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi! Kita juga sering di kira orang gila kan karena sering tertawa sendiri, tapi kita tidak pernah peduli kan. Kau itu memang selalu saja cuek, walaupun aku juga sih._

_Kau juga pernah kerumah ku tengah malam dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, aku memaki-makimu karena khawatir kau akan sakit dengan pakaian basah seperti itu, dasar bodoh.. bukankah sudah kubilang kalau tidak tahu jalan jangan pergi kemana-mana sesukamu. Tapi.. apa kau tahu saat itu aku senang kau datang ke rumahku saat aku merasa sangat kesepian. Kau seperti selalu saja ada di saat aku kesepian, menghiburku dengan senyum dan ejekanmu itu._

_Aku selalu ingat itu. Terkadang secara mendadak memori kenangan tentang dirimu mencuat begitu saja dalam pikiranku, entah saat aku makan, hingga saat ujian semester. Hahaa.. lucu ya._

_Ichigo, selamat ulang tahun ya.  
Seandainya kita merayakannya bersama. Terkadang aku punya pikiran yang mungkin bodoh, kadang-kadang aku ingin mati dan menyusulmu disana, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Jangan marah, aku tidak akan bunuh diri kok!_

_Huh.. sial. Ternyata memang susah ya mengingatmu tanpa menangis. Saat menulis surat ini saja aku menangis. Aku memang cengeng, selalu saja menangis di pelukanmu dan kau akan mengelus rambutku untuk menenangkanku. Aku merindukan hal itu, walau sekarang saat aku menangis sudah ada Renji yang menghiburku dengan sabar._

_Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah punya lumayan banyak teman loh. Itu semua berkat kau, kau yang membuatku sadar kalau hidupku ini tidak bisa berjalan jika sendirian, kau yang meruntuhkan tameng pembatas antara diriku dengan dunia luar dengan senyum hangatmu itu._

_Terima kasih..  
Terima kasih sudah datang dan mengubah hidupku, sudah mejadi sahabat pertamaku. Kita tetap sahabatkan? Tentu saja, walau kau sudah tiada kau tetap sahabatku yang paling.. paling apa ya.. mungkin yang paling aku cintai. _

_Kau harusnya bangga padaku, aku masih hapal secara detail puisi yang kau buat saat kita kelas 2 SMA. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan walau satu katapun._

_Oh iya, ayah dan kedua adikmu titip salam. Sekarang mereka kembali ceria, kesedihan mereka kalah oleh perasaan bangga mereka padamu._

_Sampai jumpa Ichigo. Ya, aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.  
Aku tidak menyangka seorang pria dengan rambut jeruk sepertimu bisa begitu berarti banyak dalam hidup dan hatiku._

_Still waiting for your postcard from heaven._

_Dari s__ahabat midgetmu yang sekarang sudah nggak kesepian._

_Kuchiki Rukia._

Aku melipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop kuning tadi. Aku bisa merasakan airmataku telah menggenang di pelupuk, hatiku tergetar. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan airmataku, mereka berjatuhan bagai meteor dan berpadu dengan rintik hujan yang sudah daritadi menghujamku lembut.

Aku berdiri, kakiku terasa keram karena terlalu lama berjongkok. Rambut merahku yang terikat samurai seperti biasa sekarang sudah melepek basah. Aku memandang dua makam yang bersebelahan itu, sebuah kelopak sakura jatuh tepat masing-masing di atas kedua makam itu.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ayah Ichigo berkata kalau persahabatan dan cinta sejati itu hanya berbeda tipis, aku juga mengerti siapa yang di maksud oleh pria paruh baya itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia. Hubungan mereka berdua berlebihan jika di anggap persahabatan, karena lebih mirip hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai, tetapi juga tidak bisa di bilang cinta sejati karena tidak pernah ada kata 'Aishiteru' yang mereka ucapkan. Aku lebih suka menyebut mereka sebagai Persahabatan Sejati, itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili semuanya tentang hubungan mereka, hubungan sampai mati.

Aku tersenyum pada makam dengan nisan marmer hitam bertuliskan Kurosaki Ichigo dan makam dengan nisan marmer putih bertuliskan Kuchiki Rukia. Aku yakin mereka pasti bertemu disana, di sebuah tempat yang jauh, yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku yang masih di alam kehidupan ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kedua makam itu dengan seulas senyum, menapaki tanah yang basah akibat guyuran air yang telah berubah menjadi hujan deras sekarang. Aku tidak peduli dengan pakaian serba hitamku yang basah, terus berjalan meninggalkan makam kedua sahabat baikku walau aku belum lama mengenal mereka.

**Sayonara Ichigo, Rukia..**

**The memories we have shared togheter, wasurenaiyo zutto...**

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

BinBin : Wuaahh... Fic gaje ini akhirnya tamat juga. Oh iya Selamat Hari Persahabatan anak FFn & Happy new year ya!!!!

Mayen : Huum.. Iya selamat ya!! Akhirnya udah akhir tahun nih Bin, apa rencana lo tahun depan?

BinBin : Yang jelas gw mau lulus UN dengan nilai bagus!! Huaa.. januari udah mulai les massal neh, bakal sibuk saya.

Mayen : Jiahh. Nasip lo, eh lo ranking 8 ye? Kemajuan pesat tuh, ke dukun mane lo? Biasanya juga ranking 20an.

BinBin : Enag aje!! Ge belajar tauk!! Ya walau nilai IPA gw tetep 6 di rapot. Hahaha.. Okelah kalau begitu, saatnya bales review!!

Balesan Review :

**Ruki4092jo :** Tegang ye? Hehe..

**Ichirukiluna gituloh **: jiah.. bener-bener dah ni anak.

**Tie-manganiac-bgt** : Wuaah? Nangis? Aduh. Tanggung jawab gimana gw? Udah gw review tuh yg Heaven. Susah loh ngerepiu sekarang. Ckckck

**CursedCrystal :** Makasih. Iya ini chapter terakhir.

**Ruki_ya :** Gw juga ga tega bikinnya.

**Aoi no Tsuki :** Iya. Maaf ya. Hehee..

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Semoga mereka ketemu di surga! Amien! *IchiRuki : Woii kami belum mati!!!*

**Chariot330 **: Iya ini baru chapter terakhir.

**Ichikawa Ami** : Itu sudah kehendak gw sebagai author. *dikemplang* gak, Ichi ga gentayangan kok, Ruki itu berkhayal karena saking rindunya ma Ichi. Hahaa.. iyalah, OC gw gitu jadi muncul mulu. Tapi fans dia lebih banyak dari gw. Ada author yang ngebet mau kawin ma dia lagi *ngelirik Rabichan- dibantai*

**Sagara Ryuki-chan** : Terharu.. aduh beneran? Hehee.. ya begitulah.

**-attakuchiki-** : Hahahaa... syukur Alhamdulillah deh. Ga kok, udah gw jelasin di Fb kan.

**Meong **: Bukan. Ini baru terakhir. Gak, Ichi ga penasaran kok, itu Cuma khayalan Rukia doank saking dia rindunya ma Ichi jadi menghayal gitu.

**Tako-agni** : Heh? Gw ga ngejamin chapter terakhir sedih ye. Kan ini epilog duank.

**Kazuka-ichirunatsu23** : Haha.. lagu kangen band tuh, jadul sia. Ini update kok.

**Jess Kuchiki** : Horror ye. Hahaa.. error gw kemaren.

**Sorayuki Nichan** : Wah, penname nya ganti ya. Keren? *blushing* aduh jadi terbang saia. Hehe.. makasih reviewnya.

**Rukiahinata** : haduh.. iya? Maaf ya kalau gitu, saia ga bermaksud mengiris hatimu kok.

**Namie Amalia** : Wah.. kok banyak yang nangis yak? Jadi merasa berdosa neh. *dikemplang*. Renji? Ga ikutan kok dia.

**DiLLa-SagiTarius** : Hahaha... eksis mulu tih dia.

**Violet Murasaki** : Yah, yang lain pada sedih Ichi mati dia malah seneng. Hahhaa..

**Arigatou for all your review! Please review again in the last chapter! Just press ijo-ijo di bawah, monggoh!! *bahasa campuran!***


End file.
